Monster Heroes
by Major144
Summary: A story consisting of all the villains from Mighty Morphing to Wild Force. When the forces of evil break out of the Underworld and the wild force rangers are captured except for Merrik, the world will get saved by some unexpected heroes consisting of some of the most honorable villains in power rangers and some other unexpected monsters.
1. Chapter 1 Monarch and the Traitor

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 1 Monarch and the Traitor  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

It was another dark and depressing day in the Underworld. Monsters and aliens toiled about in the rocky place full of volcanoes. A couple of his ranked monsters were talking about their glower days before they destroyed by the power rangers. Their names were Hydro Hog and Louie Kaboom.

"So for awhile I ruled the Machine Empire and then I fell in love with Archerina." Said Louie Kaboom.

Hydro Hog was not listening. Instead his eyes were on the clouded sky of the Underworld. He saw a couple beams of light flash from the sky and head towards the ground.

"Looks like we have a couple of new arrivals." Said Hydro Hog.

"Lets go see who it is." Said Louie Kaboom.

The two of them saw a black and orange figure lying on the ground. The figures name was Darkonda. He staggered to his feet and looked around confused. The last thing he remembered was that he had stolen a ship armed with planet destroyer missiles out into space. He fired one at the massive monarch of evil Dark Specter. The missile hit and the monarch went down. Darkonda turned the ship around towards the Dark Fortress and planned to fire the other missile at it and destroy Astronema and Ecliptor. As he flew to the fortress the massive head of Dark Specter appeared with his mouth opened wide.

"Traitor!" He roared.

Darkonda could only scream as his ship went into Dark Specter's mouth and exploded along with the evil monarch. Now Darkonda found himself in some strange place.

"Where am I?" He muttered aloud.

"Why your in the Underworld." Replied a voice from behind.

Darkonda turned and saw Hydro Hog and Louie Kaboom. He recognized Hydro Hog, who was a minor member of the United Alliance of Evil and he had heard the stories about a talking rocket that had temporally ruled the Machine Empire.

"So this is the Underworld." Said Darkonda looking around at the landscape. "Not very impressive." He said. "Wait if I'm down here because of that explosion that means his-" he began, but was cut off by an enormous shadow and the ground shaking.

Darkonda and the the others looked up to see the giant figure of Dark Specter towering above them.

"Darkonda you traitor! You ruined everything!" Shouted Dark Specter.

Hydro Hog and Louie Kaboom kneeled before Dark Specter.

"Hail Dark Specter!" They shouted as the bowed.

Dark Specter ignored them and glared at Darkonda. He shot a beam of red lightning from his claw and grabbed Darkonda. The bounty kicked and struggled desperately trying to escape. He was brought up in front of the monarch's face.

"Please Dark Specter! I'm sorry please have mercy on me!" Begged Darkonda.

"Your lucky that were dead and that I still have use for you." Said Dark Specter. "Your going to help gather me an army and escape this place. But if you ever try to betray me again I will make sure you suffer for an eternity. Do we have an understanding?" Said Dark Specter.

"Yes my lord! I'll will give you no trouble." Said Darkonda.

"Good now go with these other two and gather us an army. We will escape this place and join up with the rest of the United Alliance of Evil." Said Dark Specter.

Darkonda ran off with Hydro Hog and Louie Kaboom to gather an army. Dark Specter just stood where he was deep in thought.

"I will get out of here. No matter how long it takes I will get out of here." He said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Monkey in Charge

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 2 Monkey in Charge  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Goldar awoke to find himself lying on a bunch of gravel he looked around confused. The last thing he remembered was attacking the Gold Zeo Ranger on a planet in the Vica Galaxy along with his masters Rita and Zedd. They had been winning when suddenly a bright wave of energy came straight at them from the skies! Goldar had no idea what the energy wave was, but he feared it for some reason. Rita and Zedd also feared the energy wave.

"Aaaa! Help me Zeddy! Keep it away!" Shouted Rita as the energy wave hit them.  
When it hit Goldar he felt his entire body freeze up and then he found himself in this weird place. He looked around and saw the rest of Zed and Rita's army standing around looking equally confused. He saw Rito, Finster, Squatt, and Baboo standing amongst the army. He called them over to him.

"Alright guys tell what's the last thing you remembered before we ended up here?" Asked Goldar.

"We'll I remember that we were actually winning for once. Sis and Ed were really happy. Then suddenly this weird energy wave appeared. I remembered we all started screaming. Then it hit us and I felt like my body froze and then we found ourselves in this dump." Said Rito.

Finster, Squatt, and Baboo told the same story. Goldar scratched his head in confusion. He turned to Finster.

"What do you make of this?" He asked.

"I believe that whatever that energy wave was it destroyed us! As to where we are I believe were in the Underworld!" Said Finster.

The others gasped.

"No way! I had such a long life ahead of me!" Cried Rito.

"This is not how I wanted to go! I wanted to at least go out in battle!" Complained Goldar.

He quickly regained control of his composure.

"Ok so were destroyed. What do we do now?" He said.

Rito looked around confused.

"You know I just realized something. I don't see Sis or Ed anywhere!" Said Rito.

The others realized this and looked around madly trying to locate their masters. They called out their names, but received no response.

"What do we do?! Where are Sis and Ed?! Whose in charge?!" Cried a freaked out Rito.

"Calm down Rito! I about as clueless as you are about the whereabouts of our masters. As for whose in charge I believe that job falls to Goldar." Said Finster.

"Me?" Asked Goldar.

"Yes you. Your usually the second in command of Zedd and Rita's forces. You usually lead the troops into battle. So the position of leader lands on your shoulders." Said Finster.

Goldar thought about this.

"I suppose that makes sense. Ok here's what I got so far. Rito I now promote you to second in command." He said.

"Alright promotion!" Shouted Rito.

"Finster you have been promoted to adviser." Said Goldar.

"I will do my best." Said Finster.

"Ok now, here's what were going to do. We're going to gather up the troops and were going to construct ourselves a base of operations. I feel like were to exposed out here in the open." Said Goldar.

"Yes master." Said Finster as he and the others went to gather the troops.

Goldar smiled he liked be refered to as master. It had a nice ring to it. The monsters, Putties, and Tenga Warriors gathered before him. They were his army now. He commanded them to start building a fortress. Finster was put in charge of construction of the fortress.

In a few days the army had a makeshift base built. It was crud thing compared to the moon palace, but it would serve it's purpose. There were four massive black walls cobbled together with rocks and clay. There was a massive gate made out of some wood the army managed to salvage from the surrounding area. Inside the walks there were about thirty buildings made out of stone. The largest one in the center of the place was the headquarters of Goldar and his officers.

Goldar surveyed his base and smiled it was all his. He wondered where his masters were and what plans the future held for him and his army. But for now he was contempt with just ruling over this small part of the Underworld.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Machine Dispute

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 3 Machine Dispute  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

The Royal House of Gadgetry along with their army along with General Havoc and his forces staggered to their feet and found themselves in the Underworld. King Mondo called his family Queen Machina and Prince Sprocket over to him. He then called upon his two henchbots Klank and Orbus.

"Alright everyone it appears that we've been destroyed by whatever that energy wave was." Said King Mondo.

"Aw and I was having fun winning!" Whined Sprocket.

"Enough! Klank you and an Orbus do a head count of all our forces. Lets see whose all here." Ordered Mondo.

"Right away your lordship." Said Klank as he and Orbus wondered off to do the head count.

General Havoc walked up to Mondo.

"I'm afraid I must be off." Said Havoc.

"How come?" Asked Mondo.

"I must see if my sister Divatox and her forces are down here." Said Havoc as he walked off.

His army followed him as they marched away. King Mondo sighed. He looked around at his new surroundings. He then noticed two figures making their way towards him and his family. It was his son Prince Gasket and his wife Archerina!

"Hello father. I'm not surprised to see you down here." Said Gasket.

"Hello Gasket are you here just to insult me or do you have something important to say." Said Mondo.

"How did you get here?" Asked Machina.

"We were in our ship, when the energy wave hit and destroyed us." Said Archernia.

"As to what I'm doing here father. I'm here to take control of the Machine Empire!" Declared Gasket.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Mondo.

"You heard me! I'm taking control of the Machine Empire. Your multiple failures to conquer the Earth made the Machine Empire a laughing stock! I was closer to obtaining victory then you! Ha! Even those clowns Rita and Zedd were closer then you! Face it father your no longer fit to rule the Empire!" Said Gasket as he pulled out his sword and pointed it at Mondo.

"You insolent whelp! How dare you insult me! I will teach you a lesson in respect!" Shouted Mondo as he raised his staff.

Gasket leaped forward with incredible quickness and slapped Mondo's staff away and knocked him to the ground! Gasket pointed his sword at the downed king.

"It seems I win father. I would destroy you, but there would be no point seeing as were all dead. I'll just take all the monsters and half the Cogs." Declared Gasket as he and his wife walked away.

"Curse you Gasket!" Shouted Mondo as he staggered to his feet.

Gasket ignored him and gather up the monsters and half the Cogs and marched off with his new forces. After marching for about an hour they encountered Louie Kaboom.

"My darling Archernia! It's good to see you again." Said Louie Kaboom as he rushed over to them.

"Hello Louie." Said Archernia.

"What are you up to?" Asked Gasket.

"Oh I'm recruiting soldiers for Dark Specter." Said Louie Kaboom.

"Hm Dark Specter. If anyone could figure out how to escape the Underworld it would be him." Thought Gasket.

He faced Louie Kaboom.

"Take use to Dark Specter. We would love to join him and his force." He said.

"Alright follow me." Said Louie Kaboom as he lead the way.

The army followed him.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Pirates

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 4 Pirates  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.  
Rygog and Porto staggered to their feet along with their army in the Underworld. The last thing they remembered was that they were invading the planet Gratha. They had been winning when a bright light in the sky appeared and rushed towards them! The army was frozen in complete shock, while their leader Divatox screamed and fled into the jungle. Rygog and Porto were considering fleeing with her, when the energy wave stuck them! They felt their bodies froze and then they found themselves in this weird place. Rygog took charge.

"Alright everyone gather everything up were going to march out and figure out where we are." Said Rygog.

Porto tapped his shoulder. He turned around to face him.

"I just realized something Divatox isn't with us!" Said Porto.

Raygog looked around to confirm this.

"Your right! Maybe she escaped." Said Rygog.

"Maybe so." Said Porto.

"Alright lets get moving moving. Lets see if we can find anyone else down here. Maybe will find Elgar or Havoc. They might have a better idea of what's going on." Said Raygog.

Porto had a serious look on his face.

"I think whatever that energy was it destroyed us!" He said.

Rygog took this information in.

"I think your right. We've been destroyed! Lets focus on finding our comrades." Said Rygog.

Porto nodded. Rygog gather the army and they marched off.

In another part of the Underworld Elgar and a bunch of Piranhatrons and Quantrons staggered to their feet. Elgar was completely confused.

Unlike the other monsters his back had been turned when the energy wave hit. The last thing he remembered was waving his sword in the air and shouting in victory. Then he felt something hit his back, his body froze, and he found himself in the Underworld.

"What happened?" He asked the foot soldiers.

The soldiers only made a bunch of wet and mechanical sounds. Elgar slapped his face in annoyance.

"Alright here's the plan were going to move out." Said Elgar as he pointed his sword in a random direction.

He lead the way and the foot soldiers followed. After a few hours walking they ended encountering Havoc and his forces.

"Uncle Havoc!" Shouted Elgar as he waved.

"Hello Elgar. I suppose you were destroyed by the energy wave as well." Said Havoc.

"What energy wave?" Asked Elgar.

"There was a massive energy wave that destroyed all the forces of the United Alliance of Evil." Explained Havoc.

"Ok." Said Elgar in understanding even though he had no idea what Havoc was talking about.

Havoc took command of Elgar and the foot soldiers and marched off. Hours latter they encountered Rygog, Porto, and their forces.

"General Havoc. Good to see you." Said Rygo.

"Good to see you to. Now tell me where is my sister?" Said Havoc.

"No idea sir she wasn't here when we arrived here. We think she escaped." Said Rygog.

Havoc scratched his chin.

"Alright thanks for that information. I will take charge. Our first objective is to locate Dark Specter. He is our leader and he could possible figure out a way out of the Underworld." He said.

Rygog nodded and had command over to Havoc. The general lead the large army in search of Dark Specter.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Loyal No More

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 5 Loyal No More  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Ecliptor found himself lying on his knees in the Underworld. He looked at his body confused. All the cybernetic implants were gone and he was back to his regular self. The last thing he remembered was fighting Andros the red space ranger in the Dark Fortress after Andros had apparently killed Astronema in battle. Ecliptor remembered that his rage override the cybernetic implants. He ran over to the down Astronema and knelt beside her. She appeared to be dead. Ecliptor charged at Andros and screamed in rage. He charged forward and locked blades with Andros. The two of them battled for several minutes, until Andros struck a fatal to Ecliptor knocking him down.

Ecliptor fell and landed close to Astronema. He staggered to his knees and stretch his hand towards her to hold her once more. He heard the sound of a swinging weapon and turned to see Andros swing his sword at Zordon's containment tube. A wave of energy escaped from the tube! Ecliptor threw at his body in front of Astronema to shield her from the energy wave. Ecliptor felt the energy go through him, his body froze, and he found himself in the Underworld.

He looked around at his new surroundings. In the far off distance he saw a giant red light pointing into the sky. It appeared to be coming from a large group of mountains. Ecliptor decide to head towards it. He started to walk towards the mountains.

Dark Specter sat in massive throne he had carved out of a nearby mountain. He looked around at his surroundings. He had made a temporary fortress out of the surrounding mountains. He then created an enormous geyser of red light to shot up into the sky. He believed that this would attract the inhabitants of the Underworld to him, so he could recruit them.

Darkonda walked up to the giant throne.

"My lord. Hydro Hog and Louie Kaboom have returned with news and recruits." He said.

"Let them in." Commanded Dark Specter.

Five figures appeared and walked up to the throne. They were Hydro Hog, Louie Kaboom, Gasket, Archernia, and Havoc. They all kneeled before Dark Specter.

"Rise up. It is good to see some familiar faces here. Some of you I don't know well." Said Dark Specter.

Gasket stepped forward.

"Dark Specter it is an honor to serve you. I am Gasket son of King Mondo. This is my wife Archernia. I have taken control of most of my father's forces. I believed him to be no longer fit to lead the Machine Empire and serve under you. Be assured I will serve you with great loyalty and help lead us to victory." He said.

"I'm pleased to see the Machine Empire under new rule. King Mondo has failed me much in the past. I hope you will not repeat the mistakes he did." Rumbled Dark Specter.

"Do not worry sir I will not fail." Said Gasket as he backed away.

Dark Specter turned towards Hydro Hog.

"I was told you had some news for me." He said.

"I have located Zedd and Rita's forces. They have created a makeshift fortress several miles away. I saw no sign of Rita or Zedd. The one know as Goldar seems to be in charge of their forces. I just observed them I did not approach them or talk to them." Said Hydro Hog.

"Interesting. This is indeed some good information. Will leave them alone for the moment." Said Dark Specter.

Havoc stepped forward and faced Hydro Hog.

"You said you didn't see Rita or Zedd. This might be just a coincidence, but I have not seen my sister Divatox." Said Havoc.

"Interesting. Three of our members have not been seen in the Underworld." Said Dark Specter as he scratched his chin.

Outside the fortress Ecliptor looked at the assembled monsters and aliens. He saw Elgar chatting with Rygog. Ecliptor made his way into the crowd. Nobody paid him no mind and only gave me brief glances. Ecliptor made himself into the fortress and headed towards the throne room. He overheard Hydro Hog give Dark Specter the news about Goldar forces and then the information about the three missing members, when he walked into the throne room.

Everybody turned to look at Ecliptor as he walked in. Dark Specter leaned forward and smiled wickedly.

"Ah Ecliptor one of my best and most loyal warriors. Good to see you. Now you can serve me once more." He said.

Darkonda looked at Ecliptor and realized he no longer had the cybernetic implants. Ecliptor walked up to the throne, he pulled out his sword, and pointed at Dark Specter.

"I have not come to sever you! I have come to renounce you! I will no longer severe under someone like you! You are a manipulative monster and you have no honor! After what you did to me and Astronema with your cybernetic implants I want nothing to do with you and your empire!" Declared Ecliptor.  
Dark Specter let out an angry roar.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You serve me! Seize him!" Shouted Dark Specter.

Ecliptor turned and fired his eye beams at the assembled villains scattering them. He made a run for the exit. Darkonda charged at him with his sword! Ecliptor deflected the blow with his sword and slashed the bounty hunter sending him crashing to the ground!

Ecliptor ran out of the throne room with the villains in pursuit. He made it outside and started running away from the fortress.

"Stop him!" Shouted Havoc, but no one knew who to stop and by then Ecliptor had escaped.

Ecliptor ran for several miles before he looked back at the fortress. He could hear the angry roar of Dark Specter's even from here.

"Run while you can Ecliptor! My forces will find you and bring you back! Then I will torture you and have new cybernetic implants installed! You will serve me!" Shouted Dark Specter.

"I will never severe you again! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me and Astronema! Epically Astronema! I swear it Dark Specter!" Said Ecliptor as he walked off into the Underworld.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Overlord and Generals

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 6 Overlord and Generals  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Scorpius opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He was in the Underworld. He looked to see a few Stingwingers that had apparently been destroyed laying on the ground next to him.

Scorpius's remembered that his general Deviot told him that the power rangers had kidnapped his daughter Trakeena and were holding her hostage. He travel to Terra Venture to get his daughter and destroy the rangers himself.

They had a huge battle. Scorpius had received a fatal blow from the red ranger and was forced to return to his battle ship the Scorpion Stinger. Scorpius sat on his throne dying. It was then that his daughter returned. They made peace with one another and said goodbye. He left Trakeena in charge of his forces and used the last of his energy to turn one of his tentacles into a staff for Trakeena. He gave one last shudder before dying. His body turned into energy and vanished. He then found himself in the Underworld.

Scorpius looked up ahead and saw a large rock formation with caves on the side. He used his powers to levitate his body off the ground. He called the Stingwingers to him and they traveled towards the rock formation.

When he got there Scorpius was surprised to see his former general Furio sitting outside one of the caves talking with Radstar and Mutantrum. When Furio saw Scorpius he stood up ran over and kneeled before him.

"Lord Scorpius!" Said Furio.

"Rise up my general." Said Scorpius.

Furio stood up.

"How did you come to be here my lord?" He asked.

"I was slain by the red ranger." Replied Scorpius.

Furio clenched his fist.

"That accursed red ranger!" He said looking down at the ground before facing Scorpius. "You must be tired? Here let me help you find a cave you can settle down in."

Furio led Scorpius to one of the larger caves. Scorpius saw a large mound of rocks and sat his body on it. He then dismissed Furio.

Unbeknownst to Scorpius someone had been spying on him as he arrived. The monster know as Destruxo had witnessed Scorpius arrival.

"I must tell master Treacheron'." He said as he ran off.

He ran for a few miles before he reached a large cave. He went inside. Inside the cave he saw the Shark Brothers standing guard in front of a small cell that held a tied up female monster called Impostra.

Impostra had been a servant of Trakeena. She had been involved in a plot to steal the Lights of Orion. She framed Treacheron and made it look like he was trying to steal the lights from Scorpius. She failed in stealing the lights. She fled away from the scene and had an unfortunate encounter with the Guardian of the Galaxy Book and was destroyed and sent to the Underworld, where she was captured by a vengeful Treacheron and his forces.

Destruxo walked towards his master who was sitting on the ground meditating.

"Master! Scorpius has arrived in the underworld!" Said Destrux.

Treacheron stood up and pulled out his sword.

"It is time to reclaim my honor! Bring the prisoner! We're going to go see Scorpius and prove my innocence!" Said Treacheron.

The group marched out of the cave and headed towards Scorpius cave. They entered and found the warlord siting on his throne with Furio and a bunch of Stingwingers by his side.

"Greetings Lord Scorpius." Said Treacheron.

"What do you want you thief?!" Demanded Scorpius.

Treacheron had Impostra brought forward.

"I've come to prove my innocence and to give you the true culprit who tried to steal the Lights of Orion. Now Impostra confess to Scorpius." Said Treacheron.

Impostra stood there silently. Treacheron pulled out his sword and pointed it at her throat.

"Talk or I'll cut you into pieces for an eternity down here!" Said Treacheron.

Impostra gave in and started talking.

"Yes! I admit it! I tried to steal the Lights of Orion! I tried to make it look like Treacheron was doing it!" She shouted.

One of Scorpius's tentacles shot out, grabbed Impostra, and smashed her into a wall! Impostra fell to the ground unconscious.

"I'm sorry for doubting your loyalties Treacheron. You have served me well to have brought the real thief to me. You are now welcomed back into my forces." Said Scorpius.

"Thank you my lord! It's good to be back in your good grace." Said Treacgeron as he bowed.

A couple of Stingwingers dragged the unconscious Impostra away and threw her into a makeshift cell.

Scorpius was pleased. He hadn't been in the Underworld very long and he had already regained the services of two of his most powerful generals and required a small powerful force. He thought his daughter. He imagined the vengeance she was wrecking on the rangers and Terra Venture and laughed wickedly.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Psycho Rangers

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 7 Psycho Rangers  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

The Psycho Rangers landed in the Underworld with a thud. They had just been destroyed by the combined forces of the Space Rangers and the Galaxy Rangers.

"Curses! We lost again!" Shouted Psycho Red as he slammed his his into the ground.

The rest of the Psychos nodded and shouted in a agreement. Psycho realized someone was missing from their group. She looked around for Psycho Pink. She didn't see her anywhere.

"Hey Pink is missing!" She shouted.

All other Psychos looked around trying to find Pink.

"Oh great! That weakling survived!" Complained Blue.

The other Psychos grumbled in agreement.

"Forget Pink! Lets focus on returning back to the living again!" Said Red.

"I don't think it'll be as easy as last time." Said Black.

"Shut up! Lets get moving!" Ordered Red.

The Psycho Rangers marched off in a random direction.

After what seemed like days of walking they saw a pink light appear in the sky and slammed into the sky several hundred yards away from them. The Psychos decided to go investigate it. As they walked towards it they found Psycho Pink lying on a rocky plateau. She staggered to her feet and faced her fellow Psycho Rangers.

"Hey guys I got destroyed again, but a least I did the one thing you all failed to do." Said Pink.

"What?" Asked Blue.

"I managed to destroy one of the pink rangers morphers. I destroyed one of the rangers!" Laughed Pink.

All the Psychos starred at her not believing what they heard.

"No way!" Shouted Yellow.

"Yes." Said Pink smugly.

The Psychos started arguing with one another, unaware that they were being watched by Ecliptor, who was hiding behind a rock.

"Psychos." He muttered.

He looked behind. In the distance he could see a large group of shapes marching in his direction. Ecliptor knew that the shapes were Darkonda and leading a small army of Cogs, Piranhatrons, and Quantrons. They had been tracking and chasing Ecliptor for months. He looked back at the Psycho Rangers. They gave him an idea to get Darkonda off his tail.

Ecliptor carefully fired his eye beams at a rock far off in the distance. At the sight of the exploding rock Darkonda and the army charged forward. The Psychos were to busy arguing with one another and hadn't bothered to go investigate the explosion. Ecliptor ran off.

"Hope you enjoy each others company." He said as he ran.

Darkonda arrived at the exploded rock with his army. They saw no sign of Ecliptor. Darkonda was fuming again and again Ecliptor had escaped him! He slashed his sword angrily in the air!

"Curse you Ecliptor!" He shouted.

All of a sudden he heard the distant sound of someone arguing on a rocky plateau. Darkonda headed towards the noise. He signaled the army to follow him from 10 feet behind him. As Darkonda approached the noise he saw who was arguing.

"It must be my lucky day! The Psycho Rangers! Oh Dark Specter is going to be pleased!" Said Darkonda.

He stepped forward and made his presence know.

"Hello Psycho Rangers! Won't Dark Specter be pleased to have you five working for him again!" Said Darkonda.

The Psychos turned around and faced Darkonda.

"We work for no one!" Shouted Red.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Said Darkonda as he pointed his sword in the air.

The army came charging up the plateau and surrounded the Psychos! The five Psychos pulled out their weapons.

"Attack!" Shouted Darkonda and the army charged forward.

The Psychos fought with all their might taking down several foot soldiers, but in the end they were all dragged down by sheer numbers. The Psychos were chained up.

"Lets take them back to Dark Specter." Said Darkonda.

The army marched off with their new captives. In a few days they returned to the fortress. They walked in and presented the new captives.

"We weren't able to find Ecliptor sir, but we did capture the Psycho Rangers." Said Darkonda.

Dark Specter looked down at the captives.

"Very good they'll make a nice addition to my army." He said.

Red ran forward.

"We work no one!" He shouted.

Dark Specter pointed one of his clawsat them and shot lightning at the Psychos! The five Psychos fell to the ground screaming and spasming.

"Take these five to a prison cell. After that work on some cybernetic implants on them to make them more obedient." Commanded Dark Specter.

"At once my Lord!" Said Darkonda.

The Psychos were dragged away and Darkonda went to go create some cybernetic implants for the Psychos.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Witch and Pirates

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 8 Witch and Pirates  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

It was a quite day in the Underworld Scorpius and his forces were just lounging around board. Suddenly Treacgeron and Destruxo started glowing and ascending into the sky!

All the other villains looked on in shock as Treacgeron and Destruxo disappeared into the sky!

The two villains found themselves in some kind of graveyard.

"Go now fallen spirits take your revenge on the rangers!" Commanded a female voice.

Treacgeron and Destruxo didn't need to be told twice. They traveled to Terra Venture along with some other resurrected monsters. They were all defeated yet again by the power rangers. Hexuba the sorceress who had resurrected Treacgeron, Destruxo, and the other monsters tried to destroy the rangers herself by absorbing all the energy of the defeated monster and fighting them. She was destroyed.

Treacgeron and Destruxo returned to Scorpius and told him what happened to them.

"Interesting. We must find the one who brought you back to life she must know how to get out of here." Said Scorpius.

"Yes my lord." Said Treacgeron.

He gathered the Shark Brother and a team of Stingwingers and went searching.

In another part of the Underworld Hexuba staggered to her feet. She looked around the Underworld. She clenched her fist and started thinking about revenge. A bright red light pointing to the sky she decided to go investigate it.

She latter found herself in the lair of Dark Specter. She had heard about the legendary monarch of evil. Hexuba saw this as an opportunity to get in the good graces of Dark Specter. She slowly entered the throne room where she saw the giant monarch with all his top generals.

"Who are you?" Asked Dark Specter.

"I am Hexuba and I have come to serve you." Said Hexuba.

"What can you do?" Asked Dark Specter.

"I know of a way to bring us all back to the land of the living." Said Hexuba.

There were gasp among the other villains.

"How would you do that?" Asked Dark Specter.

"I know some power spells and potions, but it will take me a great deal of time to create them." Said Hexuba.

"Alright you may join us." Said Dark Specter.

"Thank you sir." Said Hexuba as she walked out of the throne room to begin her work.

In another part of the Underworld a floating castle crashed into the ground! Inside the castle Captain Mutiny, Barbarax, and the rest their pirate crew staggered to their feet. They had all been destroyed by Trakeena's ship the Scorpion Stinger!

"Curse that wretch!" Shouted Mutiny as he waved his fist in the air.

He turned to face his crew.

"Alright you swabs! I want this castle travel worthy again. We're going to find Hexuba and make her return us to the land of the living!" Declared Mutiny.

"Aye. Aye. Captain!" Shouted Barbarax as he and the rest of the crew went to repair the castle.

In a few days the castle was repaired. It rose off the ground and started floating and heading north.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Deceit

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 9 Deceit  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Deviot staggered to his feet in the Underworld. He felt like part of him was missing. The last thing he remembered was barely escaping Captain Mutiny's exploding castle and returning to the Scorpion Stinger. He tried to convince Trakeena that he had been kidnapped by Mutiny.

Trakeena did not believe him and told her general Villamax to destroy him. Devoit ran to another part of the ship and found the Cocoon. He tried to enter it to gain more power, but Trakeena and Villamax got in his way. Villamax tossed him into a wall. Deviot staggered to his feet and made a desperate run towards the Cocoon. Unfortunately Trakeena just happened to be standing in the way. Devoit ended up grabbing her and they both ended up crashing into the Cocoon! The two of them were dragged together and merged. Trakeena had the stronger body and will, so she ended up keep her body. She gained some additional features from Deviot such as one of his arm blasters, a metallic voice, and his personality.

Deviot shuddered at the memory. He decided to take his mind off of that by looking around the Underworld. He looked at the sky and saw some Stingwingers flying in off into the distance.

Deviot decided to fallow them. They would lead him to Scorpius. He would get on Scorpius good side and sever in his large army.

"When Scorpius let his guard down I'll take over his forces." Thought Deviot wickedly.

He followed the Stingwingers to a large group of caves. He already had a good story to device Scorpius. He went into the cave.

"Lord Scorpius! I found you!" Shouted Deviot.

"Deviot? What happened? Why are you here? Is my daughter safe?" Asked Scorpius.

"It was terrible my lord! As soon as you died the two minions Trakeena brought in took over your forces! They tortured and mistreated Trakeena! I tried to protect her and help her escaped, but I was found out and destroyed! I'm sorry my lord I failed you!" Sobbed Deviot.

Scorpius tentacles glowed wickedly. He faintly remembered seeing two strangers with Trakeena.

"Tell me who these two were that did this!" Commanded Scorpius.

"One is a warrior called Villamax. The other is his squire Kegler." Said Deviot.

"I will crush those two, when I return to the living! If by luck they end up here I will make them suffer eternally!" Roared Scorpius.

"Very good Lord Scorpius." Said Deviot.

"Thank you for bring me this information. You are welcomed to my forces." Said Scorpius.

"It was my duty and pleasure master." Said Deviot as he bowed and walked away.  
"All to easy." Laughed Deviot to himself.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Wanted Warrior

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 10 Wanted Warrior  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Villamax stood in the Underworld. He looked around at his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was disobeying Trakeena. Villamax's former student, now leader had drastically changed after she and Deviot went into the Cocoon.

When Trakeena came out her personality had changed. She became twisted and violent. She sacrificed her entire army of Stingwingers by putting bombs on them and sending them to attack Terra Venture. It was during this attack that Villamax saved a small girl from being hurt by some falling parts of a destroyed building. The chil thanked him and gave him a flower. It was then Villamax started to question his loyalty.

Latter on when the people of Terra Venture were fleeing in escape shuttles. Trakeena wanted to destroy them with the Scorpion Stinger's cannons. She ordered Villamax to open fire on them and destroy them. Villamax refused saying it was wrong to destroy and that there would be no honor in doing it. Trakeena got furious and demanded that Villamax fight her. He refused saying he would no fight his former student. Trakeena stuck him several times with her sword.

Trakeena hit him with a fatal blow and knocked him down. The flower the little girl gave him landed a few feet in front of him. He reached out to grab it, but Trakeena stomped on it!

"You taught me how to fight to well." Laughed Trakeena.

Villamax just glared at her and clenched his fist.

"You have learned nothing!" He spat.

His head fell to the ground. His body turned into energy and he died.

Villamax looked up at the sky.

"I hope the rangers defeat you my former student." He said.

Villamax hopped that his fateful squire Kegler was alright. He thought about how drastically his student had changed from being a person who couldn't fight very well, to a respectful warrior commander out to avenge her father, and finally to a merciless tyrant.

He thought about one person he knew who was some what responsible for his students drastic personality change.

"Deviot! I don't know where you are, but mark my words. On my honor I will find you and I will make you pay!" Vowed Villamax.

He started heading south. In search of his hated enemy. A few hours latter he encountered his first signs of life in the Underworld.

There was a big red and yellow monster leading a group of Stingwingers.

"Who are you?" Asked the monster.

"I am Villamax." Replied Villamax.

The monster started laughing.

"It must be my lucky day! I am Furio a loyal general of Scorpius's forces. Scorpius wants you." Said Furio.

"Why?" Asked Villamax as he wondered what Trakeena's father wanted him.

"Deviot told us what you did to him and Trakeena. Now Scorpius wants to deal with you himself." Replied Furio.

"Deviot!" Muttered Villamax.

"Attack!" Shouted Furio.

The Stingwingers charged forward! Villamax pulled out his sword pulled out his sword and sliced a couple of the Stingwingers down! One of the foot soldiers got behind him and grabbed him!

Villamax slammed the back of his head into the Stingwinger's face knocking it lose. He then grabbed turned around and viscously kicked the Stingwinger into it's charging companions. He then blocked a swing from a Stingwinger pincher and sent the foot solider flying with a sword slash.

"You useless bugs! Can't you do anything right?! Fine I'll handle this myself!" Shouted Furio as he charged forward swinging his sword.

Villamax blocked the sword swing. Furio threw a punch at Villamax, who blocked the blow and sent Furio flying with a kick to the chest.

Furio staggered away glaring at Villamax.

"Try this on for size!" He shouted as he started shooting fireballs at Villamax!

Villamax dodged a fireball and charged at Furio just barely avoiding the fireballs fired at him! Villamax slashed his sword forward slashing Furio across the chest!

Furio dropped his sword, looked at his injured chest, and fell onto his knees.

Villamax put his sword away and started walking.

"Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Shouted Furio as he tried to stand up.

Villamax turned around and faced him.

"My fight is not with you. I have vowed to fight someone else. You just simply got in my way." Said Villamax as he turned back and continued walking.

In another part of the Underworld Kegler had just arrived he had been destroyed when the Scorpion Stinger crashed into a nearby moon. Kegler looked around and didn't see Trakeena anywhere.

"I hope she under the wreckage of her crashed ship suffering! It's what she deserves after what she did to Villamax." Muttered Kegler.

He began walking east. A few hours latter he found himself in front of a large fortress like building with four massive walls and a gate.

"Who goes there?" Shouted a voice from above.

Kegler looked up to see a skeleton like creature armed with a sword looking down on him.

"My name is Kegler. I'm new around here. Can I come on in?" Said Kegler.

"Alright you can come on." Said the skeleton.

The gates opened and the skeleton walked out.

"The names Rito. Welcome to Goldar's fortress." Said the skeleton.

Kegler walked in and looked at all the monster inside.

"I guess this beats roaming around the wastelands of the Underworld." He said as he walked further into the fortress.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Reports and Plans

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 11 Reports and Plans  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Villamax walked for several miles before he decided to take a rest. He found a nearby cave and went into it. He sat down and began thinking.

The warrior Furio had confirmed that Deviot was down here, he was with Scorpius's forces, and he had the powerful overlord convinced that Villamax had harmed his daughter and took over his forces.

Villamax pulled out his sword and clenched it tightly.

"I will get you Deviot even if I have to fight through Scorpius's entire army to get to you." He said.

Miles away a beaten Furio had arrived at Scorpius's lair. He saw that Treacheron and the Shark Brothers were also returning. The two generals enter the cave. They saw Scorpius and Deviot waiting in the main chamber.

"What news have you brought me?" Asked Scorpius.

Treacheron stepped forward.

"I have located Hexuba." He said.

"Where?" Asked Scorpius.

"On my travels me and my forces saw a bright red light shooting into the sky from some mountains. We went to go investigate. As we got closer. We saw that the light was coming from a massive fortress surrounded by a huge army. I snuck in alone into the fortress. I came across a giant room. It appeared to be a throne room. I saw Hexuba with a bunch of aliens, but it was the being in the throne that got my attention." Said Treacheron.

"Who?" Asked Scorpius.

"Dark Specter." Whispered.

The air seemed to drop a couple of degrees. All the villains shivered a little at the mention of the evil monarch.

Scorpius turned his attention to Furio.

"What news have you brought me?" He asked.

"I encountered the warrior Villamax. He defeated me and my Stingwingers." Reported Furio.

Scorpius tentacles crackled angrily.

"You useless fool! You failed to capture one of my most hated enemies!" Shouted Scorpius as he slashed one of his tentacles at Furio's feet.

Furio leaped backwards from the sparking tentacle and fell onto his back. He started backpedaling in fear.

"Please give me another chance. I'll get Villamax for you!" Pleaded Furio.

Deviot stepped forward.

"Lord Scorpius please allow me to deal with Villamax. I owe him a little revenge for what he did to me and to your daughter." Said Deviot.

Scorpius calmed down and retracted his tentacles.

"Very well Deviot. Your in charge with dealing with Villamax. Just save some of him for me to deal with." Said Scorpius.

"Thank you my lord." Said Deviot as he walked out of the chamber.

Scorpius turned to Furio and Treacheron.

"I want you two to devise a plan on getting Hexuba out of Dark Specter's fortress." He said.

"It shall be done." Said Treacheron as he and Furio walked out of the chamber.

In another chamber Deviot met up with two powerful monsters. They were called Spikaka and Ironite. Spikaka was a big red crustacean like monster. Ironite was a big bulky tank like monster.

"I have a job for you for you two." Said Deviot.

"What's the job." Asked Spikaka.

"I need you two to find Villamax and capture him. Feel free to cause as much pain to him as you want." Said Deviot.

"Sounds like my kind of job. You can count on us." Said Ironite.

The two monsters walked out of the chamber.

"Villamax is done for!" Laughed Deviot as he imagined torturing and humiliating the nobel warrior.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Two Warriors Meeting

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 12 Two Warriors Meet  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Villamax exited the cave he had rested in. He looked around at the Underworld. In the far off distance he though he saw a castle traveling through the skies.

"This place just keeps getting weirder." Muttered Villamax.

He marched off heading west in search of Scorpius's forces. If he found them he would find Deviot and then he could have his revenge.

Villamax had just made his way up a hill, when he was hit in the back by a massive blast of laser fire and sent tumbling to the ground!

"Ha! Ha! Nice shot Ironite!" Said Spikaka as he and Ironite stepped out from behind a rock.

"This'll be the easiest job we ever had!" Said Ironite.

Villamax staggered to his feet clenching his fist and pulling out his sword.

"You two are way over confidant! Come on and fight me and I'll show you just powerful I am!" Challenged Villamax.

"Still have some fight in you? That's good. I didn't want this to be to easy." Said Ironite as he and Spikaka pulled out their swords and charged.

Villamax ducked a swing from Ironite and blocked a swing from Spikaka. He then delivered a powerful kick to Spikaka's chest knocking him back. Ironite charged forward and locked swords with Villamax.

"I can tell your strong. You managed to stand right back up after taking one of my shots in the back. Lets see how you handle one close up!" Said Ironite as he fired one of the cannons on his body at Villamax!

Villamax dodged out of the way as the cannon fired! Ironite took this opportunity to ram into Villamax and slam his back into a rock wall a few yards away! Villamax shouted in pain as the rock wall slammed into his back. Right in the spot he had been hit with the laser earlier.

Villamax fell to his knees.

"Ha! Give it up! You can't possible hope to beat us!" Laughed Ironite.

Villamax swung his sword forward and lashed Ironite's arm forcing him to back away. Villamax staggered to his feet.

"I will defeat you, find Deviot, take my revenge! By my honor I won't let myself be beaten by a couple of Deviot's flunkies!" He shouted as he swung his sword at Ironite.

Spikaka quickly came in and blocked Villamax's attack and then threw a punch at Villamax's chest.

Villamax blocked the punch and jumped back to avoid a sword swing from Ironite. The three of them circled each other looking for an opening.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched.

Ecliptor had been traveling west a few hundred yards away, when he had heard the sounds of fighting. He went over to go check it out and saw Villamax fighting Ironite and Spikaka. He was impressed by Villamax's fighting skills. He did not know how, but he could tell that Villamax was an honorable warrior, much like Ecliptor was himself.

At first Ecliptor thought about not interfering. This was not his fight and he had his own mission. He was fixing to leave when he saw Villamax lock blades with Spikaka. Ironite was maneuvering himself around Villamax ready to blast him in the back.

"Those cowards! Resorting to cheap tricks like that! They have no honor!" Said Ecliptor as he charged up his eye beams and let out a powerful blast and hit Ironite!

Ironite went flying to the ground! Spikaka just looked stunned at his down comrade. Villamax slashed Spikaka across the chest and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Who shot me?!" Demanded Ironite as he and Spikaka staggered to their feet.

"I did." Replied Ecliptor as he walked onto the scene. "I saw what you were about to pull and decided to step in." He said.

"You have my thanks." Said Villamax.

"Your welcome. I just couldn't just let a warrior of your skill be taken down by these two cowards and their tricks." Said Ecliptor.

"You will pay for insulting us!" Shouted Spikaka.

"Which one do you want to fight?" Asked Ecliptor.

"I'll take him." Said Villamax as he pointed to Ironite.

"Fine by me." Said Ecliptor.

The two sides charged each other!

Ecliptor locked blades with Spikaka. The two of them backed off after a few minutes. Spikaka swung his sword at Ecliptor.

Ecliptor ducked the blow and slashed Spikaka across the chest! Sparks flew as Spikaka screamed in pain. He angrily swung his sword at Ecliptor with one hand. Ecliptor blocked. Spikaka got desperate and tried to claw Ecliptor's face with his free hand. Ecliptor caught the claw with one hand.

He started to squeeze tightly. Spikaka started to scream in pain. Ecliptor fired a low level eye beam and burned Spikaka's claw! He then released Spikaka.

Spikaka fell to the ground dropping his sword as he clutched his scorched hand.

"Your going to pay for that!" He shouted as he leaped to his feet swinging his sword.

"Not likely." Said Ecliptor as he slashed down with his sword and hit Spikaka.

Spikaka sparked and fell to the ground unconscious.

"That's odd. That blow would have destroyed that monster. I suppose he can't be destroyed since were in the Underworld." Thought Ecliptor.

Villamax locked blades with Ironite. The evil monster tried to shoot Villamax with one of his cannons, but this time Villamax was ready.

He disengaged the lock, side stepped the blast, and sliced the cannon off of Ironite's body!

The tiny cannon fell to the ground smoking. Ironite just looked at it in shock. He let out an angry scream and started firing his other cannons at Villamax!

Villamax dodged, weaved, and deflected the laser blast. He hot close and sliced off the rest of Ironite's cannons!

Ironite got desperate and swung his sword at Villamax!

Villamax easily dodged the blow and slashed downwards! Ironite sputtered and shook as he fell to the ground.

Villamax stood him up on his knees and pointed his sword at his face.

"Alright you. Here's what I want you to do. I want you to grab your friend and retreat to your master. Your going to tell him what happened.. Is that understood." Said Villamax.

"Yes sir." Said Ironite as he staggered to his feet.

He grabbed Spikaka and they limped away.

Villamax turned towards Ecliptor.

"The names Villamax" he said.

"I'm Ecliptor." Said Ecliptor.

"I believe I've heard of you. You were once consider one of the strongest warriors in the universe. Didn't you used to work for Dark Specter and the United Alliance of Evil?" Said Villamax.

"I used to, but I cut off all ties to them. Now I'm out for revenge on them. I want to walk a different path." Said Ecliptor.

"What a coincidence I'm on a quest for revenge and I also desire to walk a different path." Said Villamax.

"Why don't we join forces and help each other out?" Suggested Ecliptor.

"I'm fine with that idea." Said Villamax.

The two of them joined forces and continued to walk West.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Alliance

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 13 Alliances  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Villamax and Ecliptor traveled several miles before deciding to sit down and rest. The two of them had spoken very little with each since their journey began.

"So what happened between you and the United Alliance of Evil?" Asked Villamax.

"I was the teacher and second in command to a young villain called Astronema. Her real name was Karone. She was kidnapped by a bounty hunter named Darkonda ang given to me to be raised as the Queen of Evil. Years went by and I taught Astronema how fight and lead. I grew attached to her. I saw her as a daughter." Said Ecliptor.

"Go on tell me more." Said Villamax.

"Dark Specter assigned Astronema and me to take care of the Space Rangers. After battling them for some time Astronema found out that the red ranger was her brother Andros. She latter joined her brother and the rest oof his team to rescue Zordon on another planet. I was shocked to see her working with the rangers. Darkonda tried to kill her, but I destroyed him and came to their aid. I told Astronema and the others to run as I held off a legion of Piranhatrons." Said Ecliptor.

"Incredible. What happened next?" Asked Villimax.

"I managed to get away and return to Astronema's base the Dark Fortress. Darkonda and a bunch of Quantrons captured me and dragged me to a lab. The attached cybernetic implants onto me that would make me one hundred precent obedient to the United Alliance of Evil. Astronema showed up on the Dark Fortress to try and stop a plan set up by Dark Specter. I captured her and she was implanted with cybernetic implants to make her loyal to the United Alliance of Evil." Said Ecliptor.

He took a pause and continued.

"During the last days of the United Alliance of Evil a huge invasion was launched. Andros flew up to the Dark Fortress to rescue Zoron and try to reason with Astronema. I ended up being locked out of the room where Zordon was being kept. Andros fought Astronema and when I busted in I saw Astronema laying on the ground dead! I overrode the cybernetic implants and I returned to my original self. I screamed at Andros and began to attack him. He injured me and knocked me to the ground. He then smashed Zordon's container a d released a massive energy wave that destroyed me." Finished Ecliptor.

Villamax looked at Ecliptor.

"You mentioned that Astronema's real name was Karone?" He said.

"Yes." Said Ecliptor.

"We'll on my travels I encountered a young villain named Trakeena. She was the daughter of a warlord named Scorpius. Trakeena wanted to learn to fight so I trained her. Latter when her father was killed by the red galaxy ranger on the massive space ship know as Terra Venture. Trakeena took control of her father's forces and I joined along her with my squire Kegler. A general in her army named Deviot got a hold of the Psycho Rangers and let them lose on the galaxy rangers. The space rangers showed up and teamed up with the galaxy rangers and destroyed the Psycho rangers however the pink galaxy ranger lost her life." Said Villamax.

He paused and continued.

"The pink galaxy ranger's weapon the quasar saber left her and flew into space. Trakeena and I went looking for it. We found being auctioned at the planet Onyx. There we encountered Astronema! We confronted her and she revealed herself as Karone and that she was on the side of good. She joined the galaxy rangers and became the new pink ranger." Finished Villamax.

Ecliptor took these words in.

"Karone is alive and she became a ranger and you and your student Trakeena tried to destroy her?! You tried to destroy my daughter?!" Shouted Ecliptor as he shot to his feet.

"It is true. If you wish to strike me down I will not stop you." Said Villamax.

Ecliptor swung his sword at Villamax's head it stopped a few inches from Villamax's head.

"I will not strike you down. I see that your an honorable warrior. You were only fighting alongside your student to help her and protect her." Said Ecliptor as he put his sword up and sat back down.

"Thank you." Said Villamax.

"Tell me how you ended up here." Said Ecliptor.

"In the battles that followed that Deviot deserted us. We latter encountered him after we destroyed a pirate named Mutiny. Deviot appeared on are ship the Scorpion Stinger saying he had been kidnaped. We didn't believe him. He made a desperate run to the Cocoon. It was a powerful weapon that would transform anyone who went into it into a powerful inspect warrior. Deviot ran towards it, but Trakeena got in the way. They both went tumbling in. Trakeena came out but she was different. She became completely ruthless. She attacked Terra Venture by rigging all her foot soldiers with explosives. I went along to and ended up rescuing a small girl. Latter the people of Terra Venture were forced to flee in escape shuttles. Trakeena wanted to destroy them, but I refused. I tried to reason with her and she attacked me. I refused to fight my former student and was destroyed. I believe it was Deviot, who corrupted Trakeena and made her completely ruthless." Finished Villamax.

"You and I have a lot in common. We are both honorable warriors, who want revenge on someone, who did us and our students wrong. I'll help you get revenge on Deviot, but were going need help if he's being protected by a large force. I think I know where we can get some help." Said Ecliptor.

"There's a fortress out there somewhere. It has a bunch of monster and warriors that served with the United Alliance of Evil. For some reason Dark Specter has left them alone and hasn't bothered recruiting them. We can perhaps convince them to help us." Said Ecliptor.

"Sounds like a good plan lets get going." Said Villamax.

The two of them stood up and began traveling.

In another part of the Underworld Deviot was not pleased. He was standing outside of the cave with his two monsters. Ironite and Spikaka had returned battered and scared with no Villamax. They said that another warrior showed up and helped Villamax defeat them.

"You two useless idiots get out of my sight!" Shouted Deviot angrily.

The two monsters quickly ran away. Deviot angrily blasted some rocks. He looked up at the sky and saw a floating castle a few miles away. He recognized it. It was Captain Mutiny's ship! An idea started to form itself in Deviot's head.

He ran back into the cave and told Scorpius what he saw. He then told Scorpius that he had some dealings with Mutiny and that he could connivence the pirate to join forces with them to help get Hexuba out of Dark Specter's fortress.

"Go and talk with the pirate." Said Scorpius.

Deviot went outside and traveled to the castle that was just hovering in the air. He managed to get the crews attention. Mutiny came down from the fortress to talk to Deviot.

Deviot told Mutiny about where Hexuba was and who had her. He then told Mutiny that his best chance of getting Hexuba out of the fortress was to form an alliance with Scorpius. Mutiny saw Deviot's logic and agreed. He followed Deviot back to the cave and met with Scorpius. The two warlords shook and formed an alliance.

Deviot watched them chuckling silently. He had two warlords he could manipulate now.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Changing Loyalties

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 14 Changing Loyalties  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Villamax and Ecilptor were walking when they saw a large fortress like building in the distance.

"That must be the place." Said Ecliptor.

"Lets go." Said Villamax.

They walked up to the fortress gates.

"Who goes there?" Shouted a voice from atop the walls.

They looked up to see a skeleton like warrior looking down at them. Ecliptor checked his memory banks and recognized the warrior as Rito younger brother of the witch Rita.

"We come seeking shelter and to speak with your leader." Shouted Ecliptor.

"Alright I'll let you in." Said Rjto as he disappeared.

A couple of Putties opened the gate. Villamax and Ecliptor walked in. Rito walked up to them.

"You two wait right here I'll go get the boss." Said Rito as he walked off towards the largest building in the fortress.

He entered the building and saw Golard sitting in a large stone chair. Finster was at a table molding some clay to be made into a new monster. Squatt, Baboo, and Kegler the new guy were playing a game of cards.

"What is it?" Asked Goldar.

"We have a couple of new arrivals, who want to speak with you." Said Rito.  
"Alright." Said Goldar as he stood up and walked outside.

Squatt, Baboo, Finster, and Kegler followed him outside curious about the new visitors. Kegler saw Villamax and walked towards him.

"Villamax!" He shouted excitedly.

"Kegler!" Said Villamax happily.

"So this is the guy you were a squire to." Said Goldar as he walked up to Villamax and Ecliptor taking them in.

"Yes Kegler was my squire." Said Villamax.

"His mentioned many good things about. I can use someone like you in my army." Said Goldar.

"Sounds interesting. I'll consider joining you if you help me with something." Said Villamax.

"What do you need help with?" Asked Goldar.

Villamax told his tale about how he ended up here and how he wanted revenge on Deviot, but he was protected by Scorpius's army. He told Goldar that he need the help of his army to get to Deviot.

Rito whistled.

"That's quite a story." He said.

"Agreed, but I can't just risk my army in a war against Scorpius. I have to keep them ready to join back up with the United Alliance of Evil." Said Goldar.

Ecliptor stepped in.

"I've been to Dark Specter's lair. I've over heard a conversation that The United Alliance of Evil knows where you and your forces are. They know that Zedd and Rita aren't with you and have decided to leave you and your forces alone." He said.

Goldar looked shocked.

"Why would they do that?" He asked.

"Perhaps without your masters they don't consider the rest of you worth recruiting." Said Ecliptor.

That got Goldar mad!

"Not worth recruiting! I lead and survived many battles against the rangers! That's more then most any other warrior can say! I have never been so insulted in my entire life!" He shouted.

"I'm against working with Dark Specter and his forces. We should join forces against him. He has no honor and he cares nothing for the warriors that have served him loyally in the past. We can make him pay." Said Ecliptor.

"Now hold on! Maybe Dark Specter is busy devising a plan for us to escape the Underworld and recruiting new forces." Said Finster.

"I don't think so. His already recruited General Havoc and Prince Gasket. I believe he thinks your forces are useless with all the times you failed in the past." Said Ecliptor.

That stunned Goldar and his forces. It was hard to believe, but in a way it made sense. They had been stuck in the Underworld for months, but they hadn't received an invite from Dark Specter to rejoin the United Alliance of Evil.

"That tears it! We're no longer a part of the United Alliance of Evil. We're are own army now!" Shouted Goldar as he pointed his sword in the sky.

His forces cheered.

He turned to face Villamax and Ecliptor.

"My forces and I will aid you with taking on Scorpius's forces then will deal the United Alliance of Evil. Will make them regret their decision of considering us worthless!" Said Goldar.

He shook Ecliptor and Villamax's hands.

"Thank you." Said Ecliptor and Villamax.

"Come to my quarters to celebrate and to plan." Said Goldar as he lead the way to the big building.

"Oh I hope you guys have some awesome adventure stories to tell." Said Rito.

"Don't worry we have some good stories." Said Villamax.

They all walked into the building.

Miles away in Dark Specter's fortress. Darkonda was working in a makeshift lab. He was attaching some cybernetic implants for the Psycho Rangers. He finished one and attached it to Psycho Red's head. Red was chained up to a stone table along with the other Psychos. Darkonda pulled out a control and turned on the implant. There was a zapping sound and Psycho Red let out a scream of pain.

"How do you feel about working with us now?" Asked Darkonda.

"I'm...going to...destroy you!" Muttered Psycho Red.

"Still disobedient. Looks like the implants still need a little more tweaking." Said Darkonda as he wrote some notes down on a piece of paper.

He heard a knock at the door. He went to go answer it. It was Raygog stood in the door way.

"Dark Specter wants to see you." Said Raygog.

"Alright I'll be on my way." Said Darkonda as he exited the lab.

He walked down the hallway and past the potions room where Hexuba was working on a power spell to bring the entire army back to life. Darkonda reached the throne room and entered.

"Hello Darkonda I have a new assignment for you." Said Dark Specter.

"What is it my lord?" Asked Darkonda.

"I want you to take a force to the fortress where Zedd and Rita's forces are at." Said Dark Specter.

"Are we going to recruit them?" Asked Darkonda.

"No. Without their leaders the rest if them are a mostly useless rabble. I want you to do a inventory of their forces to see if there is anyone useful we can actual use." Said Dark Specter.

"I get on it immediately my lord." Said Darkonda as he left the throne room.

He gather a large fore of Quantrons and was fixing to leave, when Elgar and Porto walked up to him.

"Hey where you guys going?" Asked Elgar.

"Were just going to see Zedd and Rita's forces to do a survey to see if there's anyone worth recruiting." Said Darkonda with a little annoyance.

"Oh may we join you. I would enjoy seeing Finister and discuss monster creation." Said Porto.

"Hey yeah. I want to see my old pillaging buddy Rito." Said Rito.

"Fine you can come!" Said Darkonda with even more annoyance.

The group marched out and began their journey.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Insect Queen

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 15 Insect Queen  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Trakeena laid on the ground of the Underworld moaning. She staggered to her feet curing the power rangers and the universe for her suffering.

They first they killed her father Scorpius. She took over his forces and tied to get revenge on the rangers. Latter her personality along with her general Deviot were merged into one by jumping into the Cocoon together. It had not been a pleasant experience. During her forces last attack on Terra Venture her former teacher and general Villamax refused to attack the retreating escape shuttles. Trakeena attacked and killed him.

The powers rangers showed up in their ship the Astro Mega ship and attacked her ship the Scorpion Stinger. Trakeena grabbed the ranger's ship. The rangers self destructed their ship and caused the Scorpion Stinger to crash into a nearby moon and get destroyed. Trakeena barely survived the crash. She saw the Cocoon nearby and went into it and became a powerful insect warrior.

She then traveled to the dome remains of Terra Venture and restarted it's rockets. She planned to crash the station into planet Mirinoi where the people of Terra Venture were colonized. The rangers appeared and attacked her. The Red Galaxy Ranger used his Battlizer to fire a point blank shot at Trakeena. The blast had destroyed her insect form, but had sent her human form flying several miles away from the battle. Trakeena had barely survived the blast. She was greatly injured and her face was seriously scared. She crafted a metal mask to hide the scars on her face.

Trakeena sought revenge on the rangers by going to their home planet Earth and destroy it. It took her several months to reach the planet. The small ship she had stolen from some bounty hunters landed in a nearby dessert. She sought refuge in some nearby ancient ruins. It was there she heard a weird voice.

"Please free me." Whispered a voice.

Trakeena followed the voice to a nearby chamber. There she found some kind of tomb with a large stone box with chains. She pointed her staff at it and blasted the chains. She pushed the lid off the box and a bunch of shapes flew out. A large creature with skulls and bat wings landed before her followed by a bunch of grey creatures wearing cloaks. Trakeena eyed the strange creature.

"What are you?" She asked.

The creatures turned to face her and bowed a little before her. The lead one stepped up.

"I am Triskull and these are my soldiers the Ghouls. We are demons and you have our thanks for freeing us. May I ask who you are?" He said.

"I am Trakeena and I have traveled here from across the universe to destroy this world." Said Trakeena.

"You remind me of our leader Queen Bansheera. You seem very cunning. I'm interested in your story." Said Triskull.

Trakeena told the demons her story. The demons became intrigued.

"Your are indeed one impressive warrior." Said Triskull.

"Thank you for that. I have a proposition for you. I'm in need of an army and a second in command. I think you and your Ghouls would be perfect for those positions." Said Trakeena as she stuck out a hand.

Triskull thought about this for a minute. The idea of being a second in command to a new master did sound appealing. He stuck out a clawed hand and shook Trakeena's hand.

In the months that followed the two villains came up with a wicked plan they kidnapped a bunch of people to drain the life force out of them and give it to Trakeena so she could transform into her insect form again. Unfortunately the Galaxy Rangers caught wind of this scheme and joined forces with the Lightspeed Rangers to stop her. Queen Bansheera also caught wind of this scheme and sent her son Prince Olympius to poison Trakeena with a poison dagger. He threw the dagger into the building where Trakeena was and it hit the machine that was pumping the life force energy into her. The poison and the life force caused Trakeena to mutate into a giant purple monster. The Lightspeed Rangers with the help of the Galaxy Rangers destroyed Trakeena.

In the present Trakeena was staggering to her feet. The first thing she noticed was that she was human again and the scars on her face were gone. She had her staff and her sword for some reason. She heard someone approaching from behind. She whirled around ready for battle and saw Triskull and the Ghouls walking up to her.

"Oh it just you." She said as she relaxed.

"My queen what are your orders?" Asked Triskull.

Trakeena thought for a moment.

"We will search for my father Scorpius and join up with his forces." She said.

The group marched off west in search of Scorpius.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Changes

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 16 Changes  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

It was a quite day in the Underworld. At Goldar's forces Rito was doing his job by keeping watch for incoming invaders. Goldar was with Villamax and Ecliptor discussing strategy to deal with Scorpios army. Suddenly Rito saw something coming towards the fortress in the distance. It appeared to be a large group of Quantrons being lead by three figures he recognized his old pillaging buddy Elgar walking ahead of the small army approached the gate and one of the figures stepped forward.

"Open the gates." He commanded.

"Who are you guys?" Demanded Rito.

"I am Darkonda a general in The United Alliance of Evil. I have come to do an inventory of your forces." Said Darkonda.

"Just a minute." Said Rito as he got off the wall and ran towards the headquarters.

He found Goldar, Villamax, and Ecliptor discussing strategy.

"Guys there's a guy called Darkonda outside the fort with a large fore. He says his here to do an inventory of our forces." Said Rito.

"Darkonda!" Said Ecliptor as he started to pull his sword out and go charging out to fight Darkonda.  
Villmax put a hand on his shoulder.

"Restrain your blade and lay low. We can't afford attacking Darkonda and alerting Dark Specter of our plans." Said Villamax.

Ecliptor put his sword away

"I suppose your right." He admitted.

Ecliptor walked to one of the smaller buildings and hid in it. Goldar, Rito, Villamax, and all the other monsters went to go open the gate.

Darkonda and his forces stepped in through the gate.

"It's about time." He complained.

Elgar and Porto were a little more polite. Finster and Porto greeted each other.

"Hello Finster. You have created a fine fort." Said Porto.

"Hello Porto and thank you. It was not easy finding any building material to build this place." Said Finster.

"I know. There are just so few resources to build anything with down here." Said Porto.

Rito and Elgar greeted one another.

"Hey Rito you old sack of bones. How's it going?" Asked Elgar.

"Going good. I just got promoted to second in command here. How's life going for you my mutant misfit?" Asked Rito.

"Congrats on the promotion. My life is pretty much the same. So I hear your sister and brother-in-law aren't around. That's a coincidence my aunt isn't down here either." Said Elgar.

"That's odd." Said Rito.

Darkonda was facing Goldar and Villamax. He eyed Villamax.

"Whose this guy?" He asked Villamax.

"His name is Villamax. He is new recruit to our forces." Said Goldar.

Darkonda eyed Villamax. He decided he didn't like Villamax. There was that sense of honor in the way he presented himself just like Ecilptor. He turned to Goldar.

"Are you here to recruit us?" Asked Goldar.

Darkonda laughed loudly. The sound of his laughter interrupted the talks with Finster, Porto, Elgar, and Rito.

"Yes I'm here to recruit, but I'm not here to recruit you monkey boy or your skeleton friend." Said Darkonda.

Everyone was taken aback by this.

"What?" Asked a shocked Rito.

"You heard me. I'm here to recruit your monsters, your Tenga Warriors, and perhaps the one called Finster. You can keep the Putties. You have to be a brainless ball of clay to be lead into battle and be repeatedly defeated over and over!" Said Darkonda.

Goldar let out a growl as he grabbed his sword, charged forward, and swung it at Darkonda! The bounty hunter pulled out his sword and blocked the swing. He kicked Goldar back and sliced him across the chest! Goldar fell to his knees graphing the slash with one hand as he held his sword with the other.

"Don't worry Goldar I'm coming!" Shouted Rito as he pulled out his sword and prepared to charge at Darkonda.

A bunch of Quantrons stepped forward and pointed their blades at Rito stopping his charge. A couple of Quantrons stepped forward and struck Rito knocking him to the ground. Darkonda laughed.

"You see how pathetic these two are! If you stay with them you'll continue to be losers, but if you come and join Dark Specter you will win!" He said.

There was murmuring among the monsters and Tenga. They had just witnessed their leader and their second in command get beaten in just a few minutes. A monster know as Hate Master stepped up.

"I suppose you make sense. Under the leadership of Goldar we will continue to lose. We will join your force." He said.

Darkonda reached into his belt and threw Hate Master a scroll of paper.

"This is a map that will lead you to Dark Specter's lair." He said.

The monster started to leave. Finster pleaded to some of the monsters he had created over the years to come back, but they just ignored him as they walked out of the fort.

Elgar and Porto were shocked at Darkonda's treatment of Godar and Rito. He had insulated and beat Goldar up and now he was taking his forces away.

"That was uncalled for!" Said Porto.

"Yeah not cool! We're all on the same side aren't we?" Said Elgar.

"Ha! The only side I'm on only has winners. There is no room for losers and useless warriors. There is only room for the strong and useful. Now Finster will come with us and make himself useful." Said Darkonda.

"No I refuse to abandon my master here." Said Finster.

"Porto connivence this dog to join us." Ordered Darkonda.

"No. I will do no such thing. I will not have my fellow maker be bullied into working for you." Said Porto.

"Insubordination! I will make you and your fellow maker come with me by force!" Shouted Darkonda as he marched towards Finster and Porto.

Elgar stepped in front of Darkonda with his sword drawn.

"I'm not going to let you mess with any more of my pals." Said Elgar as he tried to look brave, but his body shook a little.

Darkonda laughed and raised his sword, ready to deal out some punishment to the pirate. When suddenly he felt something sharp poke him in the back of the neck. He glanced behind him and saw Villamax standing behind him.

"Leave." Ordered Villamax.

Darkonda whirled around and swung his sword at Villamax, who easily blocked the blow and delivered a powerful punch to Darkonda's face!

Darkonda staggered back and glared at Villamax. He was fixing to order his Quantrons to attack, when a green blast of energy slammed into a group of them and sent them flying!

Darkonda looked to see Ecliptor coming stomping out of one of the buildings sword drawn.

"Darkonda!" Roared Ecliptor as he charged forward.

Darkonda was not liking his odds. Ecliptor and Villamax were making quick work of the Quantrons and they were joined by Goldar, Rito, and Elgar. Darkonda gathered his remaining Quantrons and raced to the gates.

"Darkonda come back here you coward!" Shouted Ecliptor.

"Maybe some other time Eciptor, but I have places to be and forces to recruit. Don't worry will settle this latter!" Called Darkonda as he and his forces escaped out of the gates.

Ecliptor consider going after Darkonda, but Villamax stopped him.

"Don't go. By the time you reach him he had already caught up with Goldar's former forces and attack you with them." Said Villamax.

"Your right." Said Ecliptor.

Goldar walked up to the two of them.

"You have my thanks for chasing Darkonda off." He said.

"Yeah we sent him running for the hills!" Said Rito.

They heard a cough and turned to see Elgar and Porto.

"Is it alight if we join you guys?" Asked Porto.

"Of course the more the merrier!" Said Rito.

"Awesome!" Said Elgar.

Ecliptor and Villamax just looked at the band of warriors they had. Thinking how things have changed. It was going to be tough, but they vowed that they would lead this group to victory.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Two Traitors

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 17 Two Traitors  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Goldar and Rito retired to their quarters after the battle with Darkonda. Goldar pulled out a picture of Scorpina his warrior love.

"Man I wish you were here my love. It gets lonely down here with just the guys. I miss you." Said Goldar sadly.

Rito was in his room looking at a family picture of him, his sister Rita, his father Master Vile, and his brother-in-law Zedd.

"Man I miss all you guys. Life's no fun without any of you guys." Said Rito sadly.

Finster and Porto were in the fortress's work shop trying to improve the Putties. Elgar was playing cards with Squatt and Baboo. Ecliptor and Villamax were sparing with one another, while Kegler watched.

Villamax came forward swing his sword. Ecliptor blocked it, and shoved Villamax back. Ecliptor was enjoying the sparring yet his mind was on two things. Revenge on Dark Specter and Darkonda and missing Karone. Villamax sensed that something was on Ecliptor's mind and stopped sparing.

"What is on your mind?" He asked.

"The thought of getting revenge on Dark Specter and Darkonda. I'm also thinking about my former student Karone. I miss her. I want to apologize for the way i was when I had the cybernetic implants." Said Ecliptor.

"She was more then a student to you. She was like a daughter to you." Said Villamax.

"She was. When she chose good I was actually incredibly proud of her. It was her choice and I believe she chose wisely. Then I was captured and brainwashed and I helped captured her and brain wash her also." Said Ecliptor as he looked at the ground in shame.

"It was not your fault you were brainwashed. You had no control over yourself. Do not worry we will get our revenge and make everything better." Said Villamax.

"What about your student?" Asked Ecliptor.

"She was once my greatest pride and now my greatest shame. Your student turned out nice. She started out evil and honorable, then turned to good, and then she was brainwashed into a ruthless warrior. My student started out spoiled, then she became a warrior who wanted to avenger her father, and then she became a ruthless warrior who didn't value anyone's life." Said Villamax.

"If she's down here we will stop her." Said Ecliptor.

"I suppose we will. I made the mistake of not stopping her in the past I will not make the same mistake again. If my student will not listen to reason I will stop her by using an means necessary." Said Villamax.

"I think that is a wise decision Villamax. Trakeena is no longer he same person you trained and worked under. She must be stopped." Said Kegler.

"Thank you for your support Kegler." Said Villamax.

The three of them decided to retire.

In another part Trakeena, Triskull, and the Ghouls were walking up a strip cliff when they heard some buzzing. Trakeena looked into the sky and saw some Stingwingers flying overhead to a large group of caves.

"My father must be there." She thought as she lead her small force to the caves.

On the way they encountered Furio leading a patrol of Stingwingers. Both groupes starred at one another shocked.

"Trakeena?" Asked Furio in shock.

"Hello Furio it's been a long time." Said Trakeena.

Furio and the Stingwingers bowed to Trakeena.

"It is good to see you princess Trakeena. Your father will be pleased to see you after all the stuff Deviot told us about what happened to you." Said Furio.

Trakeena clinched her fist at the mention of the name Deviot.

"Deviot is here? What did he say?" She demanded.

"Yes here is here. He told us that the one know as Villamax took over your forces and abused you. Deviot told us he tried to defend you, but got destroyed for it." Said Furio.

"That Deviot is a lair and a traitor. Take me to my father." Said Trakeena.

"Right away your lordship." Said Furio as he lead the way back to the caves.

As they got closer Trakeena noticed a castle that was hovering next to the caves. She also saw strange orange creatures dressed like pirates patrolling the area.

"Who are they?" Trakeena asked.

"They are a part of Captain Mutiny's crew. We joined forces with them to attack the fortress of Dark Specter and get the sorceress Hexuba and have her resurrect us back to the world of he living." Explained Furio.

Trakeena shivered at the mention of the evil monarch. Triskull and the Ghouls just looked confused. They had no idea who Dark Specter was.

The group entered the cave and made their way into a large chamber where they found Scorpius, Treacheron, Captain Mutiny, and Barbarax.

"Father!" Cried Trakeena as she ran towards the rock Scorpius was sitting on and embraced his large head.

"Trakeena my daughter!" Cried Scorpius with joy as he wrapped one of his tentacles around his daughter and embraced her.

"Father everything Deviot told you about what happened to me was a lie. Villamax was one of my generals. Deviot betrayed me, but he was destroyed in the end." Said Trakeena.

"What! But he fought by my side and told me the rangers had taken you captive!" Roared Scorpius. Then he realized something horrible. "The rangers seemed confused when I demanded you back. They never captured you at all! I was lead there to get killed in battle! Find Deviot and bring him here! I will deal with him personally!" Roared Scorpius.

Furio and Treacheron ran off in search of Deviot.

"Save a piece of him for me. I have an old score to settle with him also." Said Trakeena.

In another cave Deviot had heard the whole conversation. When he had been in the main chamber he had put a couple of listening devisee in the room to listen in on Scorpius and his generals. He shivered at the sound of Trakeena's voice. The jig was up. Luckily he had thought ahead for a situation. He had secretly constructed a hidden exit out of the caves. He went through it and gathered Ironite, Spikaka, and a few other monsters who were loyal to him.

"It is time for us to leave. We are no longer welcomed here." He told his monster.

They then stared marching away from the caves. Deviot consider his options. He decided to go work for Dark Specter. He was sure the evil monarch would greatly appreciate the information about Scorpius and Captain Mutiny attacking the headquarters of the United Alliance of Evil. Deviot would be in the big times then.

Elsewhere Darkonda had caught up with the huge army of monsters that he recruited from Goldar's forces. They latter encountered King Mondo and his forces.

"Please take us to Dark Specter. I will prove how worthy I am to join his forces." Said King Mondo.

"Fine I suppose you can come." Said Darkonda.

"Excuse me, but may I and my forces join your group?" Asked a voice from behind.

Darkonda turned to see a group of monsters lead by a mechanical figure.

"Who are you?" Asked Darkonda.

"My name is Deviot at your service. I bring some very important information concerning an attack on Dark Specter's fort." Said Deviot as he pressed a button on his gauntlet and voices stated speaking from a speaker.

"We will attack the front of the fortress with the castle and our armies while, Treacheron and Triskull sneak in from above and grab Hexuba." Said Scorpius voice.

"Sounds like a grand plan." Said the voice of Captain Mutiny.

The voices stopped. Darkonda eyed Deviot with a little admiration.

"Impressive, but how did you get this information?" Said Darkonda.

"I used to work for those two, but things weren't really working out, so I decided to join Dark Specter and his forces." Said Deviot.

Darkonda laughed.

"Your quite clever. I like that. You'll fit right on in with the United Alliance of Evil." Said Darkonda.

"Oh thank you. I'm sure will get along just fine." Said Deviot laughing with Darkonda and shaking hands.

He didn't know why, but he was really liking Darkonda. The group marched off to Dark Specter's fortress.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 Discussion

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 18 Discussion  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Darkonda arrived with his gather forces at Dark Specter's fortress. Darkonda, Deviot, and King Mondo walked into the throne room. Dark Specter and the other members of The United Alliance of Evil looked as they entered. The three new comers walked up to the throne and bowed.

"Dark Specter I have successful recruited the monsters and Tenga have been recruited along with King Mondo and his remaining forces." Said Darkonda.

"I will not fell you my lord." Said King Mondo.

"Fine you may join the alliance." Said Dark Specter as he turned back to Darkonda. "Who is the strange robot you brought with you?" He asked indicating Deviot.

Deviot stepped forward.

"My name is Deviot at your service. I bring news of an attack on your fortress. The attackers plan to steal Hexuba for themselves and use her magic to bring themselves back to the world of the living." Said Deviot as he played the recorded conversation.

All the villains listen tensely to the conversation. Dark Specter laughed evilly.

"Ha! Let them come! I will show them what happens when they try to attack the alliance!" Said Dark Specter.

All the villains cheered. Dark Specter turned towards Deviot.

"You have my thanks for bring this information to me. I will make you a general in my army." Said Dark Specter.

"Why Dark Specter. I am truly honored!" Said Deviot.

General Havoc walked forward and faced Darkonda.

"Where is my nephew Elgar and my monster maker Porto?" He asked.

Darkonda thought for a moment.

"They turned traitor." He replied.

"What do you mean they turned Traitor?" Demanded Havoc.

"While I was at Goldar's fort I got into a little dispute with Goldar. I already recruited his troops to join us, but he refused to give me Finster. I threatened him with force and Elgar and Porto seemed to disagree with my methods and sided with Goldar. Before I could do anything Ecliptor and a warrior named Villamax charged in and started attacking my guards I was forced to retreat as Goldar, Rito, and Elgar joined them." Explained Darkonda.

"That useless nephew of mine! How dare he betrays the alliance and drags Porto along with him!" Said Havoc as he clenched his fist.

"Thank you for bring me this information. It seems like we have some rebels we need to deal with once we get rid of the attackers." Said Dark Specter as he dismissed the villains.

King Mondo walked up to Prince Gasket.

"Hello son." He greeted.

"Hello Father." Said Gasket.

"I've come to reclaim my army." Said Mondo.

"I'm afraid Dark Specter as acknowledged me as the leader of The Machine Empire. Your just going have to live with me being in charge." Said Gasket.

"Don't get to cocky. I will take what is rightfully mine in time." Muttered Mondo as he and Gasket wondered out of the throne room.

Darkonda and Deviot were walking down a hall.

"Let me show you one of my projects." Said Darkonda as they entered his lab.

"The Psycho Rangers!" Said Deviot with amazement.

"Oh great this guy." Muttered Blue from the table.

"I take you've had some dealings with these guys?" Asked Darkonda.

"Yes for a while they were under my control." Said Deviot.

"That's good to hear. I'm trying to install some cybernetic implants on them to make them loyal to the alliance. Care to help?" Said Darkonda.

"I most certainly would." Said Deviot as be and Darkonda went to work on the Psycho Rangers.

The Psycho Rangers screamed as cybernetic implants were installed every single one.

"Tell us who you are loyal to?" Asked Darkonda.

"We...serve masters...Darkonda and Deviot." Said Psycho Red.

"Very good." Said Deviot.

"Let me let you in on a little secret." Said Darkonda. "I given the Psychos the ability to slowly drain Dark Specter's energy. Soon he will be weak. I will then transfer his energy to us and together we will rule the United Alliance of Evil!" He said.

"You have my alliance." Said Deviot.

"Good it's great to see a fellow mad genius to work with." Said Darkonda.

The two traitors shook hands.

In another part of the Underworld Trakeena was visting an old friend behind bars. Impostra sat in her cell. She looked up a Trakeena.

"It is good to see you Trakeena." Said Impostra.

"What did you tell Treacheron about the theft?" Asked Trakeena.

"I convinced him it was all my idea to steal the lights and you had nothing to do with it." Said Impostra.

"Very good my servant. For your loyalty I set you free." Said Trakeena as she opened the cell door.

"Thank you." Said Impostra.

"Come we have an attack on a fortress." Said Trakeena as she lead the way to another cave.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19 Failed Attack

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 19 Failed Attack  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Scorpius, Trakeena, and Captain Mutiny loaded up into the flying castle with their armies and took off to attack Dark Specter's fortress.

At Goldar's fortress Goldar, Villamax, and Ecliptor saw the flying castle off in the distance with Stingwingers flying around it.

"What is it?" Asked Goldar.

"That is the fortress of a space pirate called Captain Mutiny. I think he has joined forces with Scorpius. I see his soldiers flying around the castle." Said Villamax.

"I wonder what they are up to." Said Ecliptor.

"I'll go investigate. I have wings I can keep up with that castle." Said Goldar.

"Be careful. Don't let yourself be seen." Said Villamax.

"I won't." Said Goldar as he took off into the sky after the castle.

The floating castle reached the fort. The Stingwingers flew out of the fort followed by Swabbies, Ghouls, and monsters who rode in floating rowboats. Treacheron and Triskull met with Scorpius, Trakeena, and Captain Mutiny.

"You two know what you have to do. I want you to sneak into that fortress, grab Hexuba, and come right back. Will keep Dark Specter's army busy." Said Scorpius.

"We will not fail you my lord." Said Treacheron a he and Triskull let.

Triskull grabbed Treacheron and flew to the fort as their master's armies charged forward.

As the armies got closer to the base they noticed that there were no guards around. Furio and Barbarax who were leading the charge looked confused.

"There's nobody here." Said Furio.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Something's not right." Said Barbarax.

There was a huge rumbling sound and the ground started to shake! Something huge leaped over the fortress's walls and landed right in front of the army creating a huge dust cloud. When the dust cleared all the monsters and foot soldiers starred in horror at the figure before them. It was Dark Specter himself!

"You fools dare attack the fortress of me! Dark Specter!" Roared Dark Specter.

"Retreat!" Screamed Furio as he, Barbarax, and the rest of the army ran in the opposite direction.

"None shall escape!" Shouted Dark Specter as he released a blast of fire from his claw creating a wall of fire that cut of the armies escape.

The army turned to Dark Specter. Some of them bowed before the monarch, others fell to the ground in defeat, and a few fell to the ground shaking in fear. Dark Specter ignored them as he marched towards the floating castle.

Meanwhile back in the fortress Treacheron and Triskull were searching for Hexuba with very little luck. They entered a very large spacious room.

"Ah. Finally you two showed up." Said a voice from the shadows.

Deviot stepped from the shadows.

"Deviot you traitor!" Shouted Treacheron as he pulled out his sword.

"Your the one that betrayed my master!" Shouted Triskull as he pulled out his weapon.

"Yes it was I. Now you two are intruding on my master's property. I must deal with you." Said Deviot as he snapped his fingers.

Darkonda, followed by the Psycho Rangers and a bunch of Quantrons stormed into the room and surrounded the two.

"We must retreat!" Shouted Triskull as he grabbed Treacheron and flew into the air.

A bunch of Tengas appeared and blocked their exit. Psycho Pink pulled out her laser bow and shot Triskull down. Triskull and Treacheron fell to the ground in a heap. The Quantrons surrounded them and chained them up.

"Now that we got you. I'll take you to see Dark Specter." Said Deviot.

"Good job with the ambush." Said Darkonda.

"Thank you, but it was all to easy to capture these two." Said Deviot.

"Lets go meet up with the master." Said Darkonda.

They marched off dragging their prisoners.

Outside the fort Dark Specter made his way to the flying castle.

"Fire all guns!" Shouted Mutiny at his crew.

Guns and cannons were quickly loaded and prepared to fire. Cannon balls and missiles were fired at Dark Specter! They hit him with a tremendous explosion! The evil Monarch was hidden in a black cloud.

"Did we get him?" Asked Trakeena.

The smoke cleared as Dark Specter stood before the fortress completely unharmed!

"Fools!" Shouted Dark Specter roared as he swung one of his claws at the castle.

"Brace for impact!" Shouted Scorpius as the claw hit the castle and sent it tumbling to the ground on it's side.

Dark Specter laughed evilly.

"Army to me! We have some warlords who need to be captured!" He shouted at the fort.

An army of Quantrons, Piranhatrons, and Cogs came marching out to capture the defeated army. Dark Specter summoned the wall of flames back to him to clear a path to the castle. The army swarmed over the castle and came back out dragging Scorpius, Trakeena, and Mutiny.

"You three are in trouble! No one dares attack the fort of Dark Specter!" Shouted Dark Specter as he had the three leaders brought back to his fort.

On a nearby hill Goldar had witnessed the whole thing.

"I better return to the others and tell them about this." He said to himself as he flew off bak towards his fort.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 New Master

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 20 New Master  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Scorpius, Trakeena, and Captain Mutiny were dragged from the castle towards Dark Specter's fortress. They were all greatly injured from the castling crashing in the ground and Dark Specter's forces coming in attacking them and chaining them up. They were dragged to the throne room along with their generals, while their armies were taken below to be locked up. Dark Specter sat in his throne with all his generals standing on either side of him. On the right was Deviot, Havoc, Rygog, and Hydro Hog. On the left there was Deviot, Louie Kaboom, Hexuba, Archernia, and the Royal House of Gadgetry. The Psycho Rangers stood in the back of the room with a bunch of Quantrons.

Trakeena looked around the room at all the villains. She then glanced behind her and saw all of her generals chained up. Their was Furio, Treacheron, Impostra, Triskull, and Barbarax.

"Lets get down to business!" Said Dark Specter as he pointed at the three chained up leaders. "You tree tried to attack my fortress and Hexuba from my services. Those are some very serious crimes against me!" Boomed Dark Specter.

The three leaders shuddered a little bit.

"Luckily for you I can be merciful. You have the option of being imprisoned here or severing under me and my forces." Said Dark Specter.

"My family serves nobody!" Shouted Scorpius.

Dark Specter shot his claw out and grabbed Scorpius! The claw that held Scorpius started glowing red. There was the smell of something burning. Scorpius let out a scream of pain.

"Please stop! Let my father go! We agree to serve under you and your forces!" Cried Trakeena.

"Very well." Said Dark Specter as he released Scorpius fell to the ground his body covered in scorch marks.

Trakeena ran to his side and held his head. Deviot walked over to them.

"Welcome to the Untied Alliance of Evil my new minions." He said smugly.

Trakeena was fixing to launch herself at Deviot, when she sensed a presence behind her. She turned her head and saw Darkonda and the Psycho rangers standing behind her. She let her anger boil down and went back to tending to her injured father.

The generals of the failed attack were released and ordered to tell their armies that they would be serving under Dark Specter and his forces. Dark Specter sat back in his throne smiling it was a good victory.

Elsewhere Goldar had just returned to the fort to tell the others about the failed attack he had witnessed. He was just telling everybody about the part where the three leaders of the attacking army were captured, when Villamax stopped him.

"You said that one of the leaders was a female? Was she wearing insect like armor?" Asked Villamax.

"She was." Confirmed Goldar.

"She's my old student Trakeena." Said Villamax.

There was a moment of silence.

"What should we do?" Asked Rito.

"We should probably leave the fort and find someplace else to stay. Dark Specter and his forces know about use going agains his forces. He'll send his army after us at some point." Said Ecliptor.

"I suppose your right. Rito. Finster. Gather the Putties were moving on out of here." Said Goldar.

The troops were gathered and the group of rebels marched out. After a few hours of marching they found a large group of caves a few miles from Dark Specter's fortress. They settled down there and began plotting an attack on the United Alliance of Evil.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21 Demons

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 21 Demons  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

In another part of the Underworld there was a place call the Shadow World. It was where defeated demons roamed. A gold colored demon named Diabolico was walking around thinking about his life. He had once been the nobel second in command of a might army. He and his forces had tried to take over the world for their leader Queen Bansheera. However a team of warriors know as the Lightspeed Power Rangers stood in their way at every turn.

Queen Bansheera became furious she ordered Diabolico to deal with the Rangers himself otherwise she would take his Star Power and give it to her son. Diabolico went out to fight the rangers and was destroyed. His power went to Prince Olympius who became the new second in command.

Time went by and Olympius failed to destroy the Rangers. Bansheera decided to make Diabolico's allies Loki and Vypra the new second in command. Olympius became furious. He lead the two demons into the desert and tried to destroy them with a monster named Vilevine. The two survived and sought vengeance by resurrecting Diabolico from the Shadow World. He returned to Bansheera's side and tried to regain her favor.

In the time that followed Bansheera absorbed Vypra to complete her metamorphosis into her true form, and later briefly took control of Diabolico and forced him to fire at the rangers, killing his ally and friend, Loki (who was in the way, accidentally blocking Diabolico's shot), Diabolico had had enough. He turned against Bansheera, and told the Red Lightspeed Ranger where to strike to defeat her, but she survived.

Fleeing Bansheera, no longer wanting to serve her, Diabolico was attacked and defeated by Olympius. He was dragged back to Bansheera, who turned him into Olympius' mindless pet. The two then attacked the Rangers, but with the help of the Carter the Red Ranger, Diabolico's noble side came back out, and he turned against Olympius once more giving Carter the key to the Tomb. Olympius then took out Diabolico, and in response, the Rangers took down Olympius. Soon, Bansheera revived the two of them and made them into giant Super Demons, with Diabolico now back under Bansheera's control again. They wreaked havoc on the city and the Rangers' Megazords. It was a long hard battle, but the two Super Demons were destroyed.

"I have more respect for the Rangers then most of my fellow demons." Thought Diabolico as he continued to walk.

He saw Loki up ahead and went up to him.

"How are you old friend." Asked Diabolico.

"I'm doing fine. I've noticed something strange about the sky though." Said Loki pointing to the sky.

Diabolico looked up and noticed a large square glowing patch in the sky a large group of demons were gathered under it shouting in excitement.

"It appear that Bansheera is fixing to let all the defeated demons out upon the world." Said Diabolico.

The square seemed to move and a new scene appeared. It looked like some kind of cave. The demons were going crazy with excitement! Suddenly a shape fell through the patch. It was large creature. It took Diabolico a second to release who the figure was. It was Queen Bansheera! She started falling, but shot out one of her long claws and grabbed something from above. A second figure fell in. It was Carter in his Ranger gear and without a helmet. He was hanging on to the edge of the portal. Diabolico took this all in before coming to a decision. He turned into a ball of light and flew up to the two figures. When he reached them he transformed into his normal self.

"Diabolico help me!" Shouted Bansheera.

"I here to help the Rangers destroy you once and for all!" Declared Diabolico as he fired a blast of energy from his staff at Bansheera.

The blast hit her causing her to release Carter. She dropped like a stone screaming as Diabolico flew after her laughing. The portal closed as Bansheera hit the ground. The demons angry that they had lost their ticket to freedom pounced on Bansheera and began to attack her! Diabolico and Loki joined in. Bansheera managed to stagger to her feet.

"Stop this! Get away from my mother!" Shouted a voice from the crowd.

Diabolico turned to see Olympius and Jinxer pushing their way through the crowd of demons with an army of Batlings behind them. Diabolico delivered a powerful blow with his staff to Bansheera's chest. She screamed as she started sparking and glowing. A ball of energy shot out of her body. It flew a few feet and transformed into Vypra who laid on the ground moaning. Bansheera fell to her knees looking incredible weak. Her body was sparking.

"I believe we should leave." Said Diabolico.

Loki grabbed Vypra and the three demons escaped.

"I'll get you three for this!" Shouted Olympius.

There was a scream from Bansheera and then a loud explosion. After escaping the three demons took shelter in a nearby cave. Vypra had regained her strength and started talking about getting revenge on the rangers.

"Those Rangers think they've won. Well they haven't beaten me yet. I'm going to have my revenge on them one way or another." Said Vypra.

"Enough Vypra the Rangers have won. They have proven themselves time and time again how capable they are in battle. They have proven themselves to be nobel and honorable warriors in combat. I admit defeat to them and I'm glad they defeated our master." Said Diabolico.

Vypra just starred shocked at Diabolico.

"Have you gone mad?! Where is your demon pride?! We've been humiliated in battle time and time again at the hands of the Rangers! If that's how you feel fine! You may have lost your pride, but I haven't! I'm still alive and I'm going back to the world of the living and I'm going to destroy the Rangers and have my revenge!" Shouted Vypra as she took flight.

Loki was fixing to go after her, but Diabolico stopped her.

"Let her go. She still has her life. She can do what she pleases with it." Said Diabolico.

Loki nodded in understanding.

"I hope the best for her." He said.

Vypra returned to the world of the living. She teamed up with the mutant criminal Ransik and freed a Super Demon named Quarganon. However she and Quarganon were destroyed by a combined fire if the Lightspeed Power Rangers and the Time Force Rangers. She returned to the Underworld with Quarganon, who soon ditched her. Vypra traveled the Underworld for a while until she met up with Diabolico and Loki again. She told them what happened.

"I was beaten by the Rangers! Your were right to admit defeat to them! I was no match for them!" She sobbed a little.

"It's alright Vypra. We all failed against the Rangers." Said Loki as he comforted Vypra.

"It's ok Vypra you fought valiantly till the end and you never gave up." Said Diabolico.

"Thank you both." Said Vypra. "So what do we do now?" She asked.

"We'll get our revenge on Bansheera and Olympius. Then were going to explore this place and find ourselves a new purpose." Said Diabolico.

Vypra and Loki liked that idea. The three demons left the cave and went to explore the Underworld.

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22 Machine Generals

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 22 Machine Generals  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Five robotic generals of the Machine Empire along with their Cog foot soldiers found themselves in the Underworld. The five generals were General Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla  
Steelon, and Automon. They had served faithful under King Mondo. During the invasion of The United Alliance of Evil King Mondo had sent the five generals and their troops to another part of the galaxy to seek out future worlds for conquest. When the Zordon wave was released the five generals were out of range.

When they found out about their master's destruction they set out for revenge. They traveled to the moon and searched for Lord Zedd's zord Serpentera. It took them a few years, but they found it.

However Andros found out about their plan and gathered a team of Red Rangers from several of the Ranger teams. The group traveled to the moon and did battle with the generals and their army. All the generals were destroyed in combat except Venjix who made it to Serpentera and took control of it. The Red Wild Force Ranger used his Wild Force Rider to destroy Serpentera and Venjix.

In the Underworld Venjix looked around at his surroundings. He saw a giant pillar of red light in the sky several miles away. He turned to his forces.

"Troops were going to investigate that light. We're going to find King Mondo and rejoin him." Declared Venjix.

The small army marched off towards the light. As they got closer they realized that the light was coming from some kind of fortress. They saw a bunch of foot soldiers from the United Alliance of Evil guarding the fortress included a bunch of Cogs.

"King Mondo is here." Said Venjix.

He told the Cogs to stay outside the fortress, while he and the other generals went inside. They traveled to the throne room where they found King Mondo. Meeting with all the other villains. The five generals walked up to Mondo and bowed.

"Oh great King Mondo." They said.

"Rise my generals. It is good to see some strong loyal warriors again." Said Mondo.

"Thank you for the praise master." Said Venjix.

Mondo looked over at his son Gasket.

"You see how these warriors give me proper respect. That is true power." Said Mondo.

Gasket just glared at Mondo. The King just laughed. He now had five powerful generals at his command. Things were looking up for him.

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23 Orgs

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 23 Orgs  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

A young Org named Juggelo found himself in the Underworld. He had teamed up with his older brother Jindrax to form team Carnival and fight the Wild Force Rangers. Juggelo had been destroyed by the Ranger's zords. The last thing he remembered was hearing his brother scream his name as he exploded.

Juggelo looked around the Underworld. He saw defeated orgs just roaming about either angry or depressed. He decided to look around and try to find a better crowd to hang around with. He walked off into the waistbands of the Underworld.

Toxica found herself in the Spirt World. One thing she noticed was her horn was back on her head. She couldn't believe she had been betrayed by her fellow Orgs. First Onikage told her to cut her horn off telling her that it would grow back and that she would be fine. She wasn't. Then her master the general org Mandilok had used her body as a shield to take a blast from the Rangers killing her instantly.

Toxica still had a bond with her decapitated horn which was being carried by her friend Jindrax. She sensed that he was in distress. She was shocked to sense that her former leader Master Org had returned and kill Mandilok. Master Org sent Onikage to kill Jindrax, but he survived and in a way he helped the rangers defeat Onikage by using a mirror owned by Toxica to deflect one of Onikage's techniques right back at him.

Toxica then used the mirror to communicate with Jindrax. She told him that the power that destroyed her could bring her back. Jindrax did that by helping the Rangers take down Locomotive Org and getting Toxica's horn zapped with the Ranger's weapons. He then tied the horn to a fishing line and used the mirror as a portal to fish Toxica out of the Spirit World. The two of them then helped the Rangers rescue Princess Shayla from Master Org. The two then said their goodbyes and went out into the world to find themselves.

Master Org found himself in the Underworld surrounded by his orgs and Putrids. He couldn't believe he had been defeated again. He had first been defeated three thousand years ago by the warrior Merrick, when he put on the mask of Zen-Aku who destroyed Master Org's body and reduced it to a puddle of slime with a few seeds in it. Many years latter the seeds had been found by a group of scientist. A scientist named Dr. Viktor Adler was bitter and jealous at the two other scientist Richard and Elizabeth Evans. He swallowed the seeds and gained Master Org's powers. He latter took control of the org army, but was defeated by Richard and Elizabeth son Cole. Adler stumbled away from the fight apparently loosing his powers. He was latter killed by Mandilok. When Adler died Master Org used his powers to take control of his body. He vowed revenge on Mandilok, Jindrax, and Toxica.

He recruited Onikage to help him get his revenge. He killed Mandilok. Latter he created a magical item know as the Org Heart that would give him tremendous power and regenerating powers. He went on a destructive war path destroying the Ranger's Wild Zords. Just when it appeared he had won the battle against the Rangers the Wild Force Zords came back to life along with hundreds of other Aild Zords from the past. They destroyed his body and then the Org Heart was destroyed. Master Org slammed his fist into the ground. He would come back from the dead to have his vengeance. He gather all his officers together. First three general orgs. They were Retinx, Nayzor, and Mandilok. Then three duke orgs. They were Artilla, Helicos, and Onikage.

"What's your plan master?" Asked Nayzor.

"We will search this realm for anything that will help us escape this place. Then we will have our revenge." Said Master Org.

"Yes master. Good idea." Said Nayzor.

The army marched off in search of a way to escape the Underworld.

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24 New Allies

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 24 New Allies  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Hexuba was busy in her room casting energy and potions into a cauldron. The process of to bring everyone back to the world of the living was taking longer then she thought. To do this she was going to need the help of more magic users. She grabbed her crystal ball.

"Oh crystal ball find me some powerful villains that are skilled in the use of magic." She said.

An image appeared of a powerful looking female creature who was being tended to by a dragon like creature and a fly like creature. The image changed again and showed a black and white male creature with red eyes and a horn on his head. He was being tended to by a bunch three creatures who each resembled a body part.

"It appears I need the combined help of both these creatures to bring the entire army back to life." She said.

Hexuba went to go inform Dark Specter. She went into the throne room and kneeled before the giant monarch.

"What news do you bring me?" He asked.

"My lord in order to bring the entire army back to life I need the combined help of two evil magical beings." Said Hexuba as she pulled out her crystal ball and showed Dark Specter the images.

"Very well. I will assemble a team to help you locate these two and I will accompany you." Said Dark Specter.

Dark Specter chose Captain Mutiny and General Havoc to help Hexuba. They grabbed some of their armies and loaded up in the Mutiny's recently repaired castle and took to the skies. Dark Specter easily kept up with them on foot. He left King Mondo and the Machine Empire in charge of the fortress. Hexuba used her crystal ball to try and locate the magic villains.

In another part of the Underworld Diabolico, Loki, and Vypra were flying through the air on their wings. They had seen a giant red light pointing in the sky. They decided to go investigate it. As they got closer they saw a weird castle flying away from the light with a enormous being following it.

"I wonder what that place is?" Said Vypra.

"Lets take a rest and then we will see what it is." Said Diabolico.

The three of them landed on the ground and sat down to rest. After a few minutes of rest the began to sense a faint magical presence nearby. Vypra heard someone step on some gravel behind her. She jumped, pulled out her sword, and faced the new comer.

"Who are you?" She demanded pointing her sword at the intruder.

"Aaaaaaa!" Shouted the new comer as he jumped back and fell onto his back.

The three demons got their first good look at the new comer. He was wearing bright clothes and he resembled some kind of clown.

"Don't hurt me!" He shouted.

Diabolico stepped in.

"What are you and what is your name?" He asked.

"My name...is Juggelo...and I'm...a org." Said Juggelo.

"Why did you walk towards use?" Asked Loki.

"I've been wondering around here for the past few days. I was getting lonely so when I saw you I headed towards you guys to talk." Said Juggelo.

"May we ask how you got here?" Asked Diabolico.

"I was destroyed my the Wild Force Rangers." Said Juggelo.

"We all have been destroyed by the rangers." Muttered Vypra as he put her sword up.

"So what exactly do you do?" Asked Loki.

"I'm a juggler." Said Juggelo proudly as he pulled out some balls and started juggling.

Loki was impressed. Vypra smiled a little.

"So where are you guys going?" Asked Juggelo.

"Where heading towards that red light in the sky." Said Diabolico.

"What a coincidence I'm heading that same way. Can I hitch a ride with you guys?" Said Juggelo.

"I don't see why not. Loki would you be ok with carrying Juggelo as we flew?" Said Diabolico.

"No problem." Said Loki as he grabbed Juggelo in one of his thick arms.

"Lets get going." Said Diabolico as they took off into the air and flew in the direction of the red light.

In another part of the Underworld near a mountain Master Org's horn was glowing along with his generals and duke orgs. They sensed a powerful magical presence.

"There is a powerful magic user nearby. Be on the lookout." Ordered Master Org.

Onikage stepped forward.

"Master let me scout on ahead to see is I can find anything." He said.

"Very well. Go and scout on ahead my ninja." Said Master Org.

Onikage disaperaed in a puff of smoke.

On the other side of the mountain Queen Bansheera along with her forces sensed a powerful magical presence. Bansheera had died from the damage se took from Diabolico and the loss of energy from Vypra's escape. With the help of her son Olympius and her minion Jinxer she had regained control of the demon army. They had then gone exploring the Underworld in search of a way to get back to the world of the living.

"There is a powerful being with magic close by." Said Bansheera.

Olympius glanced up at the mountain he thought he saw some kind of figure hiding in the shadows, when he blinked it was gone,

"We should go see what this magical presence is." Said Jinxer.

The demons moved out to the other side of the mountain. Onikage who had had been spying on the demons from above retreated back to Master Org.

"What did you see?" Asked Master Org.

"A group of creatures about as large as us." Said Onikage.

"A large group is approaching!" Shouted Retink.

The orgs turned and saw the demons. The two groups starred at one another. Finally Master Org spoke.

"Who are you?" Asked Master Org.

Bansheera stepped forward.

"I am Queen Bansheera leader of the demons. Now tell me who you are." She said.

"I am Master Org leader of the org army." Said Master Org.

"How is it that you ended up here?" Asked Bansheera.

"I was destroyed by a group of humans called the Wild Force Rangers." Said Master Org.

"It looks like we have something in common. I to was defeated by a group of rangers." Said Bansheera.

"You to have suffered defeat at the hands of the rangers just when victory was within your grasp?" Asked Master Org.

"Indeed I have." Said Bansheera.

"We should join forces. Together we will escape this place and have our revenge on the humans and the rangers." Declared Master Org.

"Sounds like a marvelous idea." Said Bansheera.

The two leaders marched forward and shook hands.

Elsewhere Hexuba was looking at her crystal ball. She had picked up a small group of magical villains, but she ignored them. After an hour she finally found the two evil beings she was looking for. She reported her findings to Havoc and Mutiny.

"I have located the two villains we need and best of all they are together." She said.

"Splendid." Said Havoc.

"Makes our jobs much easier." Said Mutiny.

Hexuba then told Dark Specter what she found.

"Excellent. Lead the way." He said.

The castle floated off with Dark Specter following it. Soon they came across the armies of Master Org and Queen Bansheera. They starred in confusion at the flying castle and in shock at Dark Specter. Hexuba exited the castle in a flying rowboat with some sawabbies. When they reached the ground she jumped out of the boat.

"Who are you?" Demanded Bansheera.

"I am Hexuba a servant of Dark Specter." Said Hexuba as she pointed at Dark Specter. "We have come to recruit you to join our forces and I need your magic to help us escape this place." She said.

Master Org and Bansheera took this in. They liked the idea of escaping, but they were prideful beings, who didn't like taking orders from anyone.

"Will help you get out of here, but we work for no one!" Declared Master Org.

Dark Specter chuckled.

"Alright if you two can defeat me. You don't have to work for me." He said.

Master Org and Bansheera became giant size and both released a powerful burst of lightning! The lightning hit Dark Specter's body and covered him in smoke. When the smoke cleared Dark Specter stood their completely unhurt!

"That's impossible!" Shouted Bansheera.

"Is that all you got?" Said Dark Specter.

Bansheera let out a roar and shot her tentacle fingers at Dark Specter and wrapped them around him. She then started shooting energy into Dark Specter's body. Master Org pulled out his Nexus Blade and charged forward. He swung his sword and hit Dark Specter in the shoulder! The blade didn't even pierce the evil monarch's rocky skin.

"This can not be! No opponent has ever withstood a blow from my blade!" Shouted Master Org.

"I'm no ordinary opponent." Said Dark Specter as flames shot out of his body.

Queen Bansheera screamed in pain as she withdrew her tentacles. Dark Specter grabbed Master Org in one hand and Bansheera in the other and lifted them up.

"Have you two had enough or do I need to get serious?" Said Dark Specter.

"I...submit." Said Bansheera.

"I...also submit." Said Master Org.

"Very good. Now let us had back to my fortress. We have a portal to open and a world to conquer. After that we will conquer the universe!" Said Dark Specter.

Hexuba went back inside the castle. Master Org and Bansheera shrank back to normal size and followed the castle and Dark Specter back to the fortress.

Elsewhere Diabolico, Loki, Vypra, and Juggelo had stopped to rest at some caves that were a few miles away from the weird looking red light shooting into the sky. As soon as they landed they were surround by strange grey looking creatures. A group of assorted looking creatures came marching out.

"Who are you?" Demanded an ape like creature wearing gold armor.

"I am Diabolico and these are my comrades Loki, Vypra, and Juggelo. We are just travelers passing by.

"Are you allies of Dark Specter or any members of the United Alliance of Evil?" Asked a black and green crystal like being.

"We have never heard of them and we don't know who they are." Said Diabolico.

"Alright you seem like your ok. Would you like to join our resistance group?" Asked the ape.

"We have no interest in joining your-" began Diabolico but was interrupted by some shouting.

"Hey everyone that castles coming back with Dark Specter and some new villains!" Shouted skeleton like warrior.

Everybody ducked down. Diabolico and his group joined them. A flying castle passed by followed by a enormous being who looked like he was made out of lava.

"Dark Specter!" Somebody whispered.

The giant was followed by a large group of creatures. Diabolico recognized Bansheera in the crowd. He also saw a black and white creature in the crowd next to Bansheera.

"Master Org!" Whispered Juggelo.

The group passed by and the rebels came out of hiding.

"It looks like Dark Specter has some more troops." Muttered the skeleton.

Diabolico stepped towards the crystal warrior.

"My allies and I will join your resistance group. Some of use have some personal scores with some of the warriors that walked by." He said.

"Welcome to the resistance. I am called Ecliptor." Said the crystal warrior.

To be continued.


	25. Chapter 25 Freedom

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 25 Freedom  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

In a far part of the universe in a galaxy know as the M51 galaxy five figures were having a meeting. The five figures had once been villains who were part of the United Alliance of Evil, but had been purified by the Zordon wave.

The first was an old man with glasses and a short beard wearing a robe. He had once been Master Vile father of Rita and Rito. Now he called himself Master Virtuous.

Next to him was a younger man wearing a blue tunic. He had once been Lord Zedd, but now he called himself Zan.

Next to him was a women in a red dress. She had once been Rita, but now she called herself Rachel.

Next to her was a women wearing light gold body armor. She had once been Scorpina, but now is called herself Susan.

The last member of their group was a women wearing a white dress. She had once been Divatox, but after the energy wave hit her she was revealed to be Divona sister of Dimitria.

"I bring this meeting to order." Said Master Virtuous. "As you might have sensed there is a dark force gathering and fixing to be released upon the world."

"It's Dark Specter isn't it." Said Rachel.

"I can sense him. His gathered up a massive army and plans to escape the Underworld." Said Zad.

"I'm afraid so." Said Master Virtuous.

"We have to do something." Said Divona.

"I say we go to Earth and fight!" Said Susan.

"Yes. It's time we make amends for what we did in the past!" Said Rachel.

"Alright lets load up into my ship and head there." Said Master Virtuous.

They loaded up in his knight ship and headed straight towards Earth.

On the island Animarium Princess Shayla was having a nightmare. She dreamed that Master Org had returned, with a huge army, but there was an evil being stronger then him in command. A enormous being towered over the army laughing evilly. Shayla woke up with a fright. Something evil was coming. She needed to find Merrick and the other Wild Force Rangers.

In some woods near the city Merrick was camping with his wolf org companion Zen-Aku. Merrick noticed that Zen-Aku's horn was glowing a light purple.

"What is it?" Asked Merrick.

"I sense something evil gathering. I can sense orgs and something much worse." Said Zen-Aku.

"We better find Shayla. It looks like I'm going to need to ranger up." Said Merrick.

The two of them left their camp.

In a apartment in a nearby city the two duke orgs Jindrax and Toxica were trying to live normal lives. Suddenly Toxica's horn started glowing purple.

"Oh man not another new org." Complained Jindrax.

"I'm afraid it's much worse. I sense Master Org and something much worse." Said Toxica.

"Oh man! Something worst then Master Org!" Cried Jindrax.

"Yes." Said Toxica.

"We'll there's no need to panic I'm sure the Rangers can deal with it." Said Jindrax.

"I don't if they can handle it all by themselves. We might need to help them." Said Toxica.

"Alright will help, but I'm only doing this to make sure you stay safe." Said Jindrax.

"Sure you are." Teased Toxica as she kissed Jindrax on the check.

The two of them went to bed.

In the Underworld the forces of Dark Specter were preparing for the invasion. Bansheera gave her enemy Trakeena a nasty glare before joining the other magic villains. Darkonda and Deviot were plotting in the shadows.

"Do you think the new recruits will be a threat to our plans to take over?" Asked Darkonda.

"No I don't think so. I believe we can use them to take Dark Specter. From what I've they both hate Dark Specter." Said Deviot.

"I see. How do you plan to deal with them once Dark Specter is gone?" Asked Darkonda.

"I believe I can turn some of their generals against them. I'll turn Mandilok against Master Org. He seems to have a small grudge about being destroyed by him. After that I'll turn Olympius against Bansheera. He is young and has quite an ego." Said Deviot.

"A very good plan. I shall help Gasket take control the Machine Empire." Said Darkonda.

"I'll deal with Captain Mutiny. I just have to promise that greedy pirate a bunch of treasure and he will join us. Then will deal with Scorpius and Trakeena." Said Deviot.

"Then we just have to deal with Havoc. His a great warrior and strategist, so he won't go down easy. But he will take him down. Once his out of the way the United Alliance of Evil shall be ours!" Laughed Darkonda.

The two of them laughed wickedly. Then they saw they army marching out of the fortress.

"Time for us to leave this place." Said Deviot.

The two of them followed the army outside. Hexuba, Bansheera, and Master Org were in front around a cauldron shouting a bunch of magical words as they zapped the cauldrons contents. Suddenly a green ball of light shot out of the cauldron and a massive portal opened up. It was bigger then Dark Specter and several miles long. Through the portal the villains could see a city.

"Go forth my army! Today we leave this accursed realm and conquer the universe! We shall have our revenge on the forces of good!" Declared Dark Specter.

The huge army of villains cheered and charged forward into the portal and disappeared. A few miles a way the rebel monsters starred at the portal in disbelief.

"They actually did it." Said Finster in shock.

"Unbelievable." Said Porto in shock.

Ecliptor took charge.

"We can't just stand here and let them get away! We have to go after them!" He shouted.

"You heard him lads! Onward to battle and sweet sweet freedom!" Whooped Elgar as he waved his sword around.

The rebels charged into the portal and disappeared.

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26 First Attack

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 26 First Attack  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

It was a nice day in Turtle Cove. People were just walking around and minding their own business, when suddenly a enormous portal opened. Out marched an huge army of robots, aliens, pirates, insects, demons, orgs, and monsters. Above them flew a flying castle. Behind all of that was a enormous nightmarish being that looked like a living volcano.

"Go and attack my army! Conquer and spread our glorious evil!" Shouted Dark Specter as flew into space and left his army.

The army eagerly charged at the city and it's people laughing and shouting war cries. People scattered and screamed. Artilla and Ironite blew up some parked cars. Mandilok started eating chunks out of buildings. Furio was setting fire to some trees. It was complete chaos!

Police cars charged forward onto the scene, but were easily taken out by some laser blaster from Louie Kaboom and Deviot.

"Ha! This is easy! Come on give us a challenge!" Laughed Darkonda as the police fled the scene.

Suddenly a bunch of armored looking vehicles came barreling up the street. They had the words Silver Guardians printed on the side. The vehicles stopped and a bunch of men wearing blue military like uniforms jumped out welding laser blasters. Two man wearing red burets stepped forward. One of them had a megaphone.

"This is the Sliver Guardians! Cease your attack at once or we will open fire!" Shouted the man with the megaphone.

"Ha! You can't tell us what to do! Will crush you!" Laughed Furio as he Spikaka and a bunch of Cogs and Batlings charged forward.

"Open Fire!" Shouted the man with the bullhorn.

The Silver Guardians opened fire taking out the Cogs and Batlings. Furio and Spikaka staggered back from the blows. Furio fired some fireballs at the Silver Guardians scattering them. Behind one armored vehicle crouched Wesley and Eric.

"So much for diplomacy." Said Eric sarcastically.

"That never seems to work with these guys. Oh well time to ranger up." Said Wesley.

The two of them stepped out and morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger and the Quantum Ranger. Both leaped forward and delivered a powerful punch into Furio and Spikaka sending them crashing into the crowd of monster!

There was angry muttering and cursing at the sight of the two rangers.

"Crush them!" Ordered King Mondo.

A bunch of monsters got ready to charge.

"Not so fast!" Shouted a voice.

Five figures came rushing towards the two Time Force Rangers.

"Cole!" Shouted Wesley in greeting.

"Couldn't stand by and let you guys take on these odds." Said Cole.

It was the Wild Force Rangers in civilian mode. There was Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, and Alyssa. The five of them pulled out their Growl Phones and prepared to morph into their Ranger mode.

"We will have none of that!" Shouted Hexuba as she stepped forward and fired a blast of magic at the Wild Force Rangers.

The Rangers disappeared and a large silver colored cube appeared in Hexuba's hand.

"What did you do to them?" Demanded Eric.

"I just simply transported them to another dimension inside this cube here." Said Hexuba.

"Your monster! Let them out!" Demanded Wesley.

"I think not." Said Hexuba.

"Enough talk. Lets fight and wipe these two out of existence!" Shouted Treacheron.

The other villains cheered in agreement and a bunch of them charged forward. Suddenly two blurring flash charged forward and took down several Putrids, Stingwingers, and Quantrons. One was black the other silver. The two flashes stopped leaping around and landed next to Eric and Wesley.

"Whoa!" They both shouted.

It was Merrik in his Lunar Ranger form and Zen-Aku.

"Great entrance." Said Wesley.

"Whose your friend?" Asked Eric as he looked at Zen-Aku.

"His name is Zen-Aku. His a org, but his on our side." Said Merrick.

"I'm here to asset." Said Zen-Aku.

"Tell me where are Cole and the others. They got to the Animarium first and got their powers back from Princess Shayla a little before I did." Said Merrick.

"That witch over there has them trapped in some kind of cube." Said Wesley as be pointed at Hexuba.

"I will make her give them back." Said Zen-Aku with a growl as he glared at Hexuba.

The witch took a nervous step back putting some more villains between herself and the wolf org. Master Org stepped forward.

"So an org has sided with the humans. How disgraceful! I will personally destroy you little traitor!" Declared Master Org.

Nayzor stepped up beside his master.

"Please sir don't bother to dirty your hands with these fools. Lets let our troops deal with them." Said Nayzor.

"Very well. Army attack!" Ordered Master Org.

A bunch of Pirranatrons and Tengas charged forward. Two new figures stepped out from behind some trees and leaped into action. One was carrying a staff and the other was carrying a couple of swords. The figure with the staff swung and took down several Tengas, while the figure with the swords took down several Pirranatrons. The two figures jumped and landed next to the rangers. Merrick recognized who they were.

"Jindrax and Toxica!" He shouted in disbelief.

"Yep that's us." Said Jindrax.

"Were here to help." Said Toxica.

Master Org clenched his fist.

"You two are siding with the humans! How dare you betray me again!" Roared Master Org.

"Yeah sorry we have a tendency to betray horrible bosses, who mistreat their loyal minions." Said Jindrax.

"Your no master of ours." Said Toxica.

"Let me deal with these two traitors master." Said Onikage as he pulled out his sword.

"Enough of this! Lets crush this pathetic little group and move on with the invasion." Said Bansheera.

The evil army roared in approval and charged forward.

"Lets go! We have to stop them and defend the city!" Shouted Wesley.

The Rangers, Orgs, and Silver Guardians charged towards the evil army. Behind the evil army something else was emerging from the portal.

Up in space light years away the Space Rangers were on the Megaship watching a live news alert from Earth. Andros starred in horror at the huge army of villains that were attacking the city. Another image got his attention. It was a picture of space that showed Dark Specter sitting on a throne made out of astroids. He turned towards his crew. There was T.J., Carlos, Ashely, and Cassie.

"We have a huge situation here. Dark Specter has returned with a larger army then he had in the past. This is to big a job for any ranger team. We're going to need to gather some reinforcements." Said Andros as he turned to DECA and Alpha. "Set a course for KO-35 and Mirinoi. We need to pick some people up. Also send a alert to some allies we have on Earth." Said Tommy.

"Right away." Said DECA.

"This is going to be one big adventure." Said Alpha as he typed in some commands on the ships navigation.

On Earth the members of the Lightspeed Rangers each received a message on their morphers from Andros talking about the urgent new in Turtle Cove. Carter gather his team together. He gathered Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, and Rayan. They left Mariner Bay and traveled to Turtle Cove by.

In a museum in Silver Hills Tommy Oliver was examining some dinosaur bones, when he heard a beeping sound from his old Zeo Morpher. He pulled it out and looked at it. There was a message from Andros talking about the return of Dark Specter and several villains in Turtle Cove.

"Once a ranger always a ranger." Said Tommy with a small smile as he exited the museum.

He jumped into his jeep and drove off towards Turtle Cove.

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27 Monster Reinforcements

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 27 Monster Reinforcements  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Ecliptor and the rest of the rebel army emerged from the portal as it closed. They looked around confused. They had only been about ten minutes behind the army, but it seemed that a little more time had elapsed between them traveling from the Underworld to Earth. The rest of the army noticed that to.

"There must have been some kind of time displacement affect as we traveled through the portal." Said Porto providing an explanation.

"Oh yeah. That makes sense." Said Elgar though he didn't have a clue at all.

"Yeah. Time whatever placement." Said Rito even though he was equally clueless.

"Never mind that. We have to help the Rangers over there fight Dark Specter's forces!" Said Ecliptor pointing to the two Rangers leading a fighting force against the huge army of villains.

"Man this will be weird fighting along side some Power Rangers." Said Goldar.

All the villains except Ecliptor and Diabolico nodded in agreement.

"Lets go!" Said Villamax as he took out his sword.

The rebels cheered and charged forward. The three rangers who were in the thick of battle against a bunch of foot soldiers looked up and saw the new comers.

"Oh great more of them." Said Eric as he slashed a few Cogs down.

The rebels charged in and started attacking the villains. The Rangers and their force stared in shock at this development.

"We'll that's something new." Said Wesle as he kick a Batling and punched a Stingwinger.

"A bunch of resurrected villains our fighting on our side." Said Merrick as he slashed some Quantrons down.

Diabolico locked his lance against Triskull and sent him flying with a burst of fire! He turned to the three rangers.

"Greetings Rangers I am Diabolico a member of the resistance." He said indicating all the monsters and Putties who were fight the villains behind him. "Were here to help."

"It's seems like there all more like me who have walked the path of evil, but have chosen the path of good." Said Zen-Aku as he slashed some Tengas down.

Triskull charged at Diabolico, who easily side stepped the charge and stabbed his spear through the demon's back. Triskull screamed in pain as he staggered away grasping the wound in his back. A bunch of Putrids covered his retreat. Diabolico and Zen-Aku slashed through them all, but the wounded demon got away.

"Indeed we were once villains, but now were fighting against evil." Said Diabolico.

"Good to have a army on our side." Called Eric as he slammed his fist into the Terror Toad and knocked the toad monster to the ground.

Villamax was locked in combat with Ironite.

"I'm going to destroy you and send you back to the Underworld!" Shouted Ironite.

"Not likely!" Shouted Villamax Ashe shoved the tank monster back and charged forward.

Ironite desperately fired a blast of laser fire at Villamax, but the nobel warrior dodged out of the way. The laser blast hit Terror Toad who was just getting back up and destroyed him! Villamax moved forward and slashed Ironite several times! The tank monster sparked and sputtered. He dropped his sword.

"Curse you!" Gasped Ironite as he fell to the ground and exploded!

"Ironite!" Screamed Spikaka he turned towards Villamax and started charging at him.

Ecliptor stepped in and slashed Spikaka with his sword. Spikaka staggered back grasping his wound. Ecliptor fired some eye beams at the monster. The beams hit dead on. Spikaka sparked and fell down to the ground and exploded! Ecliptor gave Villamax a thumbs up. Villamax returned it and went back into battle. He slashed several Quantrons down and saw his former student Trakeena and Scorpius up a head. Scorpius was hovering in the air while he tossed around Silver Guardians and Putties with his tentacles. Trakeena had her sword out and was slashing Putties down. She glanced over and saw Villamax. She glared at him.

"Traitor!" She roared as a bunch of Ghouls and Stingwingers charged at Villamax forcing him to retreat back.

"Go Villamax! You can do it!" Shouted Kegler who was watching the fight from some bushes along with Squatt, Baboo, Finster, and Porto.

Goldar and Rito were battling a bunch of Tengas and Batlings. Suddenly two monsters know as Pudgy Pig and Chunky Chicken charged forward. Rito pulled out his flamethrower.

"Time for a little barbecue. Today's courses are pork and chicken!" He shouted as he fired his flamethrower!

The two monsters screamed as they blew up in a fiery explosion. Hate Master appeared and charged forward.

"I'll destroy you two losers!" He shouted as he leaped into the air at the two rebels.

"I don't think so!" Shouted Goldar as he took to the air and charged forward and slashed Hate Master out of the air.

Hate Master fell to the ground groaning. He staggered to his feet only to get knocked down by a slash from Rito. Goldar landed before the down monster.

"So you think were losers and were weak? Well from the way things are going I'd say were winning." Said Goldar.

"It...wasn't anything personal...I just wanted...to be on the winning team. Please don't destroy me!" Begged Hate Master.

Goldar snorted and started turning away from Hate Master. The villain stood up and tried to slash Goldar across the back, but Goldar whirled around and slashed Hate Master! The monster gasped and sparked. He fell to the ground and exploded!

"That's what you get traitor." Said Rito.

Goldar and Rito rejoined the battle and came to Villamax's aid to help him fight the Ghouls and Stingwingers.

Elgar was fighting some Cogs, when he came face to face with a monster know as Mr. Goorific.

"Hey your that jerk who squirted my awesome zord the Terrozord with that weird goop and turned it into a camel!" Shouted Elgar.

"It was an accident!" Shouted Mr. Goorific defensively as he tried to point his tube of goop at Elgar.

The pirate saw this and sent the tube flying out of Mr. Goorific's hands. It landed in some bushes where Kegler and the others were hiding. Porto picked it up.

"This might come in handy. I could maybe make a counter goop." Thought Porto as he studied it.

Elgar pointed his sword at the defenseless Mr. Goorific. He was fixing to deliver a finishing blow when a voice behind him got his attention.

"There you are my traitorous nephew!" Shouted Havoc.

Elgar turned to see Havic, Rygog, and a group of Chromites standing a few yards from him.

"Um. I...can explain." Said Elgar.

"No need. I know you and Porto sided with the rest of this so called rebellion. How dare you do that! You bring disgrace upon our family name! Now I must destroy you!" Shouted Havoc as he pulled out his sword and flung an energy blast at Elgar!

Elgar jumped out of the way and the blast hit Mr. Goorific and destroyed him! Elgar got back up to his feet and started running.

"Catch you later Uncle Havoc!" Called Elgar as he disappeared into the crowd of conflict.

"After him!" Shouted Havoc.

Rygog and the Chromites chased after Elgar. Havoc calmly strolled after them destroying a few Putties with his sword as he walked.

Jindrax and Toxica were fighting a bunch of Chromites and Pirranatrons, when all of a sudden Jindrax found himself facing Locomotive Org.

"Hey your that org that helped the Rangers destroy me!" Bellowed Locomotive Org as he took a swing at Jindrax.

"It was nothing personal. Besides I made you giant size after you were destroyed. That has to count for something." Said Jindrax as he dodged a few swings from Locomotive Org.

A blow finally struck Jindrax and knocked him to the ground. Toxica tried to rush to his aid, but a bunch of Pirranatrons got in her way. Locomotive Org raised one of his fist to smash Jindrax.

"Get away from my bro!" Shouted a voice.

A bunch of bowling pins and knifes hit Locomotive Org making him stagger back. Toxica, who had just taken down the last of the Pirranatrons let loose a blast from her staff crashing into Locomotive Org and sent him stumbling back. A figure walked up to Jindrax and offered him a hand. Jindrax starred up at the figure in disbelief.

"Juggelo!" He gasped.

"Hey bro. Good to see you again." Said Juggelo as he helped Jindrax up to his feet.

"Time to bring back Team Carnival." Said Jindrax as he and Juggelo faced Locomotive Org.

They leaped in the air and landed on either side of the org a few yards away and started juggling knives. The knives flew and hit Locomotive Org making him spark and jerk around.

"Time for the big finish!" Shouted Jindrax.

The two brothers dashed forward and slashed Locomotive Org with their swords! Locomotive Org sparked, fell to the ground, and exploded!

The two brothers shook each others hands.

"You guys were great!" Shouted Toxica.

The two brothers bowed and rejoined up with Toxica to do battle.

Diabolico, Loki, and Vypra were flying in the air slashing Tengas, Stingwingers, and Batlings out of the air.

Zen-Aku was slashing through some Putrids, when he came face to face with Lawnmower Org.

"Your that jerk who destroyed me and ruined my beautiful lawn!" Roared Lawnmower Org.

"I have no time for your antics." Said Zen-Aku as he slashed his blade across Lawnmower Org's chest.

"My...lawn." Gasped Lawnmower Org as he fell over and exploded!

Zen-Aku went back to battle.

King Mondo, Master Org, and Queen Bansheera watched this all proceed with most of their generals. They had no yet entered the battle.

"Enough of this nonsense! Let us deal with these pathetic rebels and be done with with this!" Boom Mondo.

"I couldn't agree more." Said Master Org.

"Charge forward our generals! Crush the resistance!" Ordered Bansheera.

The warlords and their generals charged forward to join the battle.

To be continued.


	28. Chapter 28 Ranger Help

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 28 Ranger Help  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

The warlords flew into battle. Olympius, Triskull, and Quarganon flew into the air at Diabolico, Loki, and Vypra and attacked them! The three rebel demons fell to the ground. They glared angrily at their attackers. Olympius just laughed and smiled down at them.

"We'll this certainly feels familiar. Diabolico on the ground me standing triumphantly over you." Said Olympius.

"Savor your taste of victory prince. It won't last long." Said Diabolico.

Olympius just laughed.

Goldar saw that's his demon allies were in trouble. He tried to take to the air and help them, but was attacked by Nayzor who was in his super form.

"Now. Now. Can't have anymore monkey business." Said Nayzor as he knocked Goldar to the ground with a blast of energy.

Rito saw this and tried to help Goldar, but Hydro Hog and Louie Kaboom attacked him and knocked him to the ground.

Elgar saw this and tried to come Rito's aid, but Havoc finally caught up with him and knocked him down with a swing of his sword.

Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica were being attacked by Artilla, Helicos, and Onikage. The three good orgs were sent crashing to the ground.

Merrick and Zen-Aku were being attacked by Mandilok and Retinx. Retinx starched his arms out, grabbed Merrick and Zen-Aku and smashed them into the ground. The two warriors staggered to their feet only to be hit by an energy blast from Mandilok that smashed them into a building.

Eric and Wesley got grabbed by Scorpius's tentacles and smashed into the ground.

Ecliptor and Villamax were slashing their way through several foot soldiers and monsters. They saw Darkonda and Deviot just standing on the sidelines watching them. Seeing a chance for revenge the two nobel warriors charged forward. Suddenly the Psycho Rangers appeared around them in a circle. They shot their hands forward and released some powerful lighting attacks at the two warriors knocking them to their knees.

"Ha! How predictable!" Laughed Darkonda.

"Indeed they are." Said Deviot.

Ecliptor and Villamax just glared at their most hated enemies. One by one all the rebels were captured, except for Kegler, Squatt, Baboo, Finster, and Porto.

The rangers orgs, and rebel commanders were lined up before the army. King Mondo and Queen Bansheera walked up to the rebels. Mondo grabbed Wesley and Goldar from the line. Bansheera grabbed Eric and Diabolico.

"It's time to make an example out of anyone who resists us." Said Mondo as he raised his staff over his head ready to strike.

Bansheera raised her claws up ready to strike.

"Not so fast!" Called some voices from above.  
The villains looked up to see two red blurs shot down from the sky. It was Tommy in his Zeo uniform and Carter in his Lightspeed uniform. The two of them flew downwards and smashed their fist into Mondo and Queen Bansheera sending them flying into the rest of the villains causing a bunch of confusion. The rest of the Lightspeed Rangers appeared behind the villains and started attacking causing even more confusion. The prisoners escaped and rejoined the battle.

"Thanks for the save guys." Called Wesley to Tommy and Carter.

"Can't let a fellow ranger down." Said Tommy.

Tommy was briefly startled to see Goldar, Rito, and Elgar fighting on his side, but in all his years of being a ranger he had encountered many strange things. He just went with it.

"Hello Red Ranger. I must say this is interesting fighting side by side with you." Said Diabolico as he and Carter fought against Triskull.

"Likewise." Said Carter as he pulled out his blaster.

The two of them fired a combined energy burst that slammed into Triskull and blew him up.

Elsewhere Jindrax and Loki were fighting Artilla. Jindrax charged forward distracting Artilla with a couple sword slashes. He then quickly jumped away. Loki pulled out his bazooka and fired at Artilla and destroyed him.

Toxica and Vypra were fighting Helicos. The helicopter org took to the air with Vypra following him. Toxica fired a burst of energy at him and destroyed one of his propellers knocking him off balance. Vypra charged in and slashed him. Helicos fell to the ground and exploded!

Tommy and Goldar fought against Hydro Hog. The monster tried to blast them with his dehydration ray, but they dodged out of the way. Tommy ran forward and delivered a powerful uppercut to Hydro Hog sending him into the air. Goldar flew up and slashed him. Hydro Hog fell to the ground and exploded.

Rito and Elgar were fighting against Louie Kaboom. The missile monster morphed one of his hands into a blaster and started firing. Rito and Elgar dodged out of the way.

"Hey you oversized firecracker I'm over here!" Shouted Elgar.

Louie Kaboom turned to Elgar and started firing. He failed to see Rito appear behind him with a flamethrower.

"Time for you to go out with a bang!" Shouted Rito as he fired the flamethrower at Louie Kamboom.

"Oh nuts!" Shouted Louie Kamboom as his body lit up and exploded!

Rito and Elgar high fived.

Zen-Aku went after Hexuba, who was still holding the cube that held the Wild Force Rangers. The witch freaked out at the sight of Zen-Aku. She tried to shoot him with lightning, but he was to fast. He slammed his fist it her, knocked her down and grabbed the cube. He then smashed it. Light shot out and the Wild Force Rangers stood before him in civilian mode.

"Thank you." Said Cole.

"Your welcome." Said Zen-Aku.

They quickly morphed and joined the battle.

The villain army started reforming for a counter attack. Carter thought it best to call a temporary retreat. The forces of good fell back as the forces of evil regrouped to lick their wounds.

"Just you wait will crush you for good next time!" Shouted Bansheera.

Meanwhile on the planet Mirinoi Andros was gathering the Galaxy Rangers. There was Leo, Damon, Kai, Maya, and his sister Karone. He told them about the situation on Earth. He then received the latest pictures of the battle showing the group of rebel monsters attacking the villains. He was incredibly shocked to see Ecliptor. Karone couldn't believe it either. Back in the day Ecliptor was like a father to her before he got brainwashed by cybernetic implants. She went to go see Kendrix about using Pink Quasar Saber. She told her the situation.

"You can use the Quasar Saber. Your our worthy. The Earth needs someone like you to defend it." Said Kendrix.

"Thank you." Said Karone.

They all loaded up into the Megaship and let for Earth.

To be continued.


	29. Chapter 29 Blockade Removal

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 29 Blockade Removal  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

The rangers, orgs, and rebels retreated to Bio-Labs to rest up and strategies. Tommy and Carter were trying to get in contact with Andros. The rest of the rangers were having a meeting with their news allies.

"We need a plan to fight this new United Alliance of Evil." Said Merrick.

"What we need our more troops." Said Diabolico.

"I could go back to my workshop on the moon and make more Putties." Suggested Finster.

"That could work, but that might take to long." Said Eric.

"Wait I know where we can get an army. Follow me." Said Wesley.

He lead the group to a large warehouse a few blocks away. He opened up the doors and revealed a few hundred Cyclobots offline standing in the warehouse.

"After Ransik left there were a few of these things lying around. They were scraped up put back together, reprogrammed, and left in this warehouse for future emergencies." Explained Wesley.

"Great now we have more troops!" Cheered Rito.

Wesley walked up to the Cyclobots and turned them on. They came to attention and awaited orders.

"Awesome." Said Elgar.

Everybody else nodded in agreement.

Elsewhere the villains were regrouping. Havoc had decided to go to a nearby military base and see if their was anything useful he could use. Darkonda and Deviot pulled out a communicator and reported to Dark Specter who was up in space with Mutiny's castle making sure no reinforcements came out from outer space to assets earth. When he heard the news about the rangers and the rebels Dark Specter became furious.

"Deal with them! I will not tolerate anymore failure!" He roared.

"Do not worry my lord. Will get right on that." Said Darkonda as he hung up. "Just you wait will destroy you soon." He muttered.

He and Deviot followed Havoc and his forces to a nearby military base. They made quick work of the security. They made there way into one of the larger sections of the base and found a hanger inside were the remains of some zords. There was the Lightspeed Omega Zord, and a couple of the zords created by the robot scientist know as Frax. There was the Dragontron and Doomtron zord. Havoc walked up to the Dragontron zord.

"This zord here has some excellent parts I can use for my new Metallosaurus." Said Havoc.

He ordered his crew to start grabbing the parts. Darkonda and Deviot watched for awhile. Something caught Darkonda's attention in the back. He walked over to see what it was. It was the Dark Fortress.

"Ha excellent! We have ourselves a fortress to add to the fleet." Said Darkonda as he and Deviot walked into the fort.

"Yes. We should be able to make this thing fully operational again." Said Deviot as he looked at the controls.

Back in the warehouse. Havoc pulled out a small remote controller.

"Time to call my fortress here." He said as he pressed the button.

Deep in space a massive ball of metal and wires floated. It was called the Space Base and it had been created by Havoc and controlled by Divatox. It had been abandoned for years. Suddenly there was a light pinging noise and the Space Base started floating towards the direction of Earth.

Inside the warehouse Havoc's group was joined by Jinxer. He saw the Omega Zord and clapped his hands.

Oh I remember having so much fun in this thing!" He laughed. "Can I have it?" He asked Havoc.

"Be my guest. If you can get it working its yours." Said Havoc.

"Oh goody!" Cheered Jinxer as he summoned some Batlings to help him work on the zord.

Havoc's forces grabbed the parts from Dragontron. Havoc got a beep from his remote telling him that the Space Base was floating around Earth's orbit.

"Time to head to base and get to work." He said.

"Yes sir." Said Rygog as he, Havoc, and the rest of their troops teleported out of the warehouse to the Space Base.

Deviot and Darkonda got the Dark Fortress working. They called in the Quantrons to board the fortress and took off into space.

Jinxer managed to get the Onega Zord repaired by using parts from Doomtron. He then traveled back to the other villains, who were using a mall as a temporary headquarters.

King Mondo was having a conversation with Gasket.

"I have a proposal father." Said Gasket.

"What is it?" Asked Mondo.

"I suggest we have a little contest. Whoever destroys Tommy Oliver first has the right to rule the Empire." Said Gasket.

"I accept the challenge. But first let us go back to our base on the moon and build up our army." Said Mondo.

The members of the Royal house of Gadgetry, along with their generals and armies teleported to the moon. Leaving Mast Org, Queen Bansheera, Scorpius, and Trakeena in charge of the armies on Earth.

"Enough of this waiting lets continue on with the invasion!" Declared Master Org.

The other villains agreed and they marched their armies out.

Back at Bio-Lab Tommy and Carter got a message from Andros saying that there were to many villains guarding the atmosphere. They told the rest about the message. Goldar, Rito, Elgar, Finster, and Porto huddled together to plan. Finster and Porto came up with a very daring plan.

"Elgar and I are going to teleport into the Space Base and retrieve our Subcraft. Once we launch it out of the base we will lure the base towards the moon." Said Porto.

"We will set up a powerful magnet ray near the Machine Empires Moon Base. When the Space Base gets close will fire the magnet and dragged the Space Base towards the Moon Base." Said Finster.

"And for good measures will fire a couple of torpedoes at the Space Base and cause it to start exploding as it hits the Moon Base." Said Elgar.

The monsters broke up and teleported to the moon and the Space Base. Goldar, Rito, and Finster went the Zedd and Rita's moon palace. They went inside and found the magnet ray. They loaded it up on their camper and head towards the Machine Empire's Moon Base.

Elgar and Porto quietly made their way into the Space Base. Carefully sneaking by Pirranatrons and Chromites. They finally made it to the spot where the Subcraft was docked, but Rygog was standing in front of it.

"You get into the Subcraft I'll distract Rygog." Said Elgar as he shot up from their hiding place. "Hey sea slug I'm over here!" He shouted as he started running.

"I got you now you traitor!" Shouted Rygog as he chased after Elgar.

Porto made his way into the Subcraft and began to undock it. Elgar ran down the hallway with Rygog in hot pursuit. Elgar stopped side stepped and stuck his foot out. Rygog still going at full speed tripped over it and fell flat on his face.

"Later Rygog!" Called Elgar as he ran back and got into the Subcraft with Porto.

The Subcraft took off from the Space Base. A couple of Pirranatrons helped Rygog back to his feet. The angry pirate raced to the Space Base's controls and made the base go after the Subcraft.

"You will not escape!" He shouted.

In the zord bay of the base Havoc was puting the finishing touches to his new Metallosaurus. When he got a call from Rygog telling him what happened.

"Stay after them." Ordered Havoc as he loaded up into his zord.

On the moon Goldar and Rito were helping Finster set up the magnet ray, when suddenly they were approached by Gerrock and a bunch of Cogs.

"Stop in the name of the Empire!" Shouted Gerrock.

"Get that magnet started Finster. Will hold them off!" Shouted Goldar as he and Rito charged forward.

Rito took on the Cogs as Goldar fought with Gerrock. Finster started up the ray. It hummed with life. The Space Base was coming into view.

"Were ready!" Shouted Finster.

Rito took down the last of the Cogs. Goldar grabbed Gerrock and fle a few feet into the air and hurlede he machine general at the magnet. Gerrock became stuck on the magnet.

"Get me off of this!" Screamed Gerrock as he tried to break free.

The three monsters loaded up in the camper and drove away like mad.

Up in space the Space Base had become stuck in the magnet ray. Rygog banged on the controls fiercely trying to made the base move, but it refused to budge. The Subcraft turned around and fired some torpedoes at the Space Base! The enormous base started exploding! Rygog screamed and shouted.

In the zord bay Havoc launched his zord and quickly exited the exploding base.

On the Moon Base King Mondo, Gasket, Archernia and their generals saw the Space Base flying towards them.

"Retreat!" Shouted Mondo as he and the others teleported away.

"What's all that nose?" Asked Queen Machina as she Sprocket, Klank and Orbus looked up to see the exploding Space Base racing towards their palace!

They all screamed as the Space Base crashed into their palace and exploded!

Captain Mutiny's ship went to go investigate the explosion. When they were attacked by the Megaship and a ship that looked like a knights helmet.

"Abandon ship!" Shouted Captain Mutiny and Barbarax teleported to Earth. Their castle exploded a few seconds latter destroying all their crew.

Darkonda and Deviot watched all this from the Dark Fortress.

"This is a bad development." Said Deviot.

In space Havoc was flying his zord to Earth after the Subcraft.

"Everyone will suffer my wrath!" Shouted Havoc as he entered Earth's atmosphere.

To be continued.


	30. Chapter 30 Battle and Reunions

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 30 Battle and Reunions  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

The Subcaft made it to Earth and dived into the ocean. Elgar and Porto saw Havoc land in the city with his zord. Porto handed Elgar a tube of goo.

"Here take this. I've created an antidote for Mr. Goorific goo. Find the camel that used to be Terrozord and squirt it. That will turn it back into a zord." Explained Porto.

"Thanks man. I'll do that." Said Elgar as he teleported off.

In the city the villains were causing havoc. The members who had survived the recent destruction in space joined them. Their forces had been greatly damaged. Captain Mutiny only had forty soldiers left. The Machine Empire only had eighty soldiers left. General Havoc lost all his forces and only had his zord left. All the other villains had lost a good number of their forces, but still had a large army.

Right now Quarganon was leading a large group of Tengas, Batlings, and Stingwingers alongside the Shark Brothers, Impostra, and Destruxo. Suddenly Rangers appear with the resistance and an army of Cyclobots. The Cyclobots started firing their weapons and taking down the foot soldiers! Wesley, Cole, and Carter put on their Battlizer Armor. Eric, Chad, and Joel put on their Megabattle Armor. The forces of good let out a war cry and charged forward. The Battlizer Rangers destroyed Quaraganon and Destrux with a combined energy blast. The Megabattle Rangers were mowing down foot soldiers and monster with their weapons.

The leaders of the villain army were getting furious! They all turned to their remaining generals.

"Destroy them all!" Commanded Master Org to his three generals and one duke org.

The orgs rushed off to do their master's bidding. Queen Bansheera turned to her son Olympius.

"Go in there and destroy them all my son!" She commanded.

"Yes Mother!" Shouted Olympius as he flew off into battle.

Scorpius, Trakeena, Captain Mutiny, Barabax, and the remains of the Machine Empire charged into battle!

There was a bright flash of light and the Space Rangers and Galaxy Rangers appeared ready for battle. They charged forward into the conflict.

Up in space Dark Specter was getting furious at the outcome. He saw that more Rangers had arrived and he sensed several magical presences arriving on Earth. He contacted the Dark Fortress.

"Darkonda! Deviot! Get your forces down there and destroy the Rangers!" Ordered Dark Specter.

"At once sir." Said Darkonda.

Darkonda, Deviot, the Psycho Rangers, and the army of Quantrons teleported off the Dark Fortress to Earth.

On the moon Goldar and Rito had teleported back to Earth to join the battle.

The group of purified villains landed their ship a few miles from the city and teleported into battle. Master Virtuous, Zad, Rachel, and Divona started shooting magical burst of energy at the villains sending them flying. Susan ran about slashing enemies with her sword. Goldar and Rito who were fighting close by stared at the new comers. There was something familiar about them. Rito walked over to them slashing a few Tengas along the way.

"You guys look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Said Rito.

Rachel faced Rito.

"Hello little brother." She said with a small smile.

Rito took a fe steps back in shock. He looked at Master Virtuous and Zad slowly figuring out who they were.

"Goldar! I found...my sis...my dad...and Ed!" Shouted Rito in shock.

Goldar took a close look at them and recognized them.

"My masters!" He shouted as he kneeled down.

"There's no need for that Goldar were no longer your masters." Said Zad.

Goldar stood up and looked at his former masters. He then looked at Susan, who was taking down some Batlings.

"Is that Scorpina?" He asked.

"Yes." Said Rachel.

Susan walked up to Goldar and smiled.

"Hey Goldar long time no see." She said.

"It's good to see you." Said Golard .

Rito turned to his three purified family members.

"So what's the big deal? Why are you guys human now?" Asked Rito.

"We were purified by the energy wave." Said Zad.

"Wait how come you guys were purified and not me?" Asked Rito.

"I believe that is my fault. When your were born I put so much dark energy into you you became for monster then human. I'm sorry Rito." Said Master Vitreous sadly.

Rito put a hand on his father's shoulder.

"I forgive you dad. Your were evil and you tried your very best to make sure I came out as evil as you. It doesn't matter now. We're back together and we have a war to fight." Said Rito.

Master Vitreous smiled at his son.

"Your right! There is much work to be done!" He said.

They all rejoined the battle.

Jindrax, Toxica, and Juggelo were fighting Impostra and the Shark Brothers.

Impostra charged at Toxica swinging her fist. Toxica ducked underneath the blow and hit Impostra in the side with her staff knocking the alien back. Before Impostra could retaliate Toxica blasted her with energy from her staff and destroyed her!

Jindrax and Juggelo were locked in combat with the Shark Brothers. Jindrax was fighting the Red Shark Brother, while Juggelo fought against the Green Shark Brother. Their backs were facing each other.

"Hey Juggelo it's time we did a little kick and flip!" Declared Jindrax.

"Ok bro." Said Juggelo.

The two brothers disengaged their opponents and ran towards one another with their enemies right behind both of them. Jindrax and Juggelo leaped towards one another. They kicked each others feet and flipped over their enemies as they threw knifes at them! The Shark Brothers sparked and exploded! Team Carnival cheered in victory.

Elsewhere the Megbattle Rangers had just destroyed Tezzla, Steelon, and Automon. Leo was locked in combat with Furio.

"I'm going to destroy you this time ranger!" Shouted Furio as he hit Leo with a fireball and knocked him down.

Furio closed in for the kill.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Shouted Villamax as he charged in and delivered a powerful kick to Furio's chest and sent him flying back.

Villamax helped Leo up.

"Never thought I fight alongside you." Said Leo.

"Agreed it is a odd situation." Agreed Villamax.

Furio faced the two of them and screamed angrily as he released several fireballs at them! The two warriors charged forward dodging the fireballs. They both got up to Furio and sliced him with their swords! Furio started sparking.

"Curse...you!" He gasped as he exploded!

Leo and Villamax looked at one another. They nodded at one another in acknowledgment to each others skills and rejoined the battle.

Merrick and Zen-Aku were fighting against Treacheron and Onikage. Merrick had his blade locked with Treacheron, while Zen-Aku was jumping around in the air fighting Onikage.

Merrick dodged a swing from Treacheron and swung his sword at the alien ninja. Treacheron leaped back and fired an energy blast at Merrick! The wolf ranger deflected the blast and charged froward his sword glowing with energy. Treacheron raised his sword to defend himself, but Merrick's blade slashed right through it and slashed Treacheron! The alien ninja fell to his knees.

"I will not...be beaten...by...another...ranger! I despise...all that...you...represent!" Shouted Treacheron as he staggered to his feet and charged forward with his broken sword.

"It's over." Said Merrick as he slashed Treacheron again.

Treacheron gasped as he fell to the ground and exploded!

Zen-Aku and Onikage leaped from tree to tree slashing at one another with their swords. Onikage pulled out a bazooka and fired a energy blast at Zen-Aku, who fired an energy wave from his blade! There was a explosion and everything was covered in smoke. Zen-Aku charged through the smoke and stabbed Onikage. The ninja burst into smoke and turned into a log! The real Onikage appeared from behind Zen-Aku and sliced at his head! Zen-Aku ducked underneath the blow, twirled around and stabbed Onikage in the chest! The ninja org gasped Ashe fell to the ground and exploded!

Merrick gave Zen-Aku a thumbs up, when suddenly the ground started shaking. Merrick looked to see Havoc coming in with his Metallosaurus.

"Time to call in the zords." Said Merrick as he summoned his zords to form The Predazord.

He jumped in and faced Havoc.

"Your our no match for me!" Declared Havoc as he charged forward.

The Metallosaurus charged forward and whipped it's tail at the Predazord knocking it back. The Metallosaurus then shank it's fangs into the Predazord's shoulder. The Predazord punched the Metallosaurus making it let go. It delivered a few more punches to the Metallosaurus knocking it back. The Predazord closed in, but a energy blast slammed into it making it stumble back.

"I'm here for the party!" Laughed a voice.

The Predazord turned to see the Omega Zord patched up with parts from the Doomtron zord. It had one of the Doomtron's arm for it's right arm and a bunch of it's metal all over it. Jinxer and some Batlings were piloting it.

"It's time to crush some rangers!" Sang Jinxer as he joined Metallosaurus's side.

"Oh great! Now there's two of them." Muttered Merrick.

All his allies were to deep in battle to come help anytime soon. He'd have to deal with these two by himself.

In the desert Elgar was approaching a camel. He pulled out the tube of goo and squirted the animal. The camel started glowing and changing shape soon. It was a enormous blue zord with horns know as the Terrozord.

"Good to see you back." Said Elgar as he hopped into the zord and flew off towards the city.

In the city things weren't looking so good for the Predazord. The Metallosaurus and Omega Zord were pounding on it. Suddenly a new zord appeared on the scene and knocked the two evil zords back with a swing of an axe. It was the Terrozord! It helped the Predazord up and they faced the two evil zords. The Terrozord went after the Metallosaurus, while the Predazord went after the Omega Zord.

The Predazord charged at the Omega Zord and the two of them locked blades. The Omega Zord tried to stap forward with it's claw hand, but the Alligator Zord came to life and bit down on the claw!

"Time for the Blue Moon Mode!" Said Merrick as his zord started glowing blue.

It released an enormous burst of blue slicing of the Omega Zord's clawed arm! The Omega Zord staggered back with Jinxer madly working the controls. The Predazord charged forward and sliced the evil Zord's other arm off and then stabbed it's sword through the lower chest of the evil zord.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Jinxer as the cockpit of the zord was enveloped by a huge explosion destroying him and the Batlings.

The Omega Zord fell to the ground in a wrecked heap.

The Terrozord faced off against Metallosaurus.

"You really think you can beat me in that thing?" Scoffed Havoc as he swung the Metallosaurus's tail at the Terrozord.

"I don't think I can I know I can!" Shouted Elgar as he jumped over the tail and sliced it off with his ax!

The Metallosaurus became unbalanced and staggered back. The Terrorzord closed in and sliced the Metallosaurus several times! The evil zord sparked and fell to the ground and exploded!

Elgar piloted his zord out of the city and put it in the woods. He then teleported back to the city.

Havoc was still alive he had just barely escaped his exploding zord. He leaned up against a building breathing hard. His body was covered in wounds. He saw a women wearing white approaching him. He pulled out his sword and faced her.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Hello brother. It's me your step sister Divatox. Though I go by the name Divona." Said the women.

Havoc just starred at the women in shock. Elgar showed up with his sword drawn ready to fight Havoc.

"Hello my nephew." Said Divona.

Elgar looked at her in confusion.

"Aunt D?" He asked in confusion.

Divona nodded. Havoc felt his anger growing.

"Oh so there's another traitor in the family! I'll just destroy you along with my useless nephew over here!" He shouted as he waved his sword and approached his two family members.

"Enough Havoc! You can't fight and win in your condition!" Said Divona as she fired a burst of magic at Havoc.

It hit him and he fell over unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Asked Elgar.

"I put him to sleep. Even though were not blood related were still family. I don't want to see any of my family members get hurt." Said Divona.

The two of them left the unconscious Havoc and joined the rest of the heroes. The villains were gathering up their forces for a final assault.

To be continued.


	31. Chapter 31 Final War

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 31 Final War  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

The heroes starred at the remaining villains. There was Mondo, Archernia, Gasket, Venjix, the Psycho Rangers, Darkonda, Deviot, Scorpius, Trakeena, Mutiny, Barbarax, Hexuba, Bansheera, Olympius, Retinx, Nayzor, Mandilok, and Master Org along with what was left of their armies. The Rangers and their allies charged forward at the villains. The villains charged forward.

Tommy found himself fighting both Mondo and Gasket.

"I will teach you not to mess with the Machine Empire!" Shouted Mondo as he swung his staff at Tommy.

Tommy ducked the swing and punched Mondo in the chest knocking him back. Gasket came in swing his sword. Tommy quickly blocked it.

"It will be I who destroys the Machine Empires greatest enemy!" He shouted as he took another swing at Tommy and sliced him across the chest! Tommy flew back and landed on the ground.

"Looks like you need an energy boost." Said Zad who was fighting some Cogs.

He called Rachel over and they blasted Tommy with magical energy that healed his wounds and made him stronger.

"Thanks guys." Said Tommy as he shot up to his feet and charged at Mondo and Gasket.

Gasket charged forward swing his sword. Tommy deselected the blow and sliced Gasket across the chest knocking him back. Mondo charged forward swinging his staff. Tommy caught the staff with one hand and delivered a powerful punch to the machine king's face hitting him in the check and leaving a dent! Mondo hit the ground in a heap. Gasket let out and angry yell as he jumped into the air at Tommy! The Ranger leaped into the air and delivered a powerful punch into the princes's chest causing him to crash to the ground in a heap. Gasket staggered to his feet only to receive a powerful downwards slash from Tommy!

"My...empire! Archernia...I'm sorry!" Gasped Gasket as he fell to the ground and exploded!

"Gasket my love!" Screamed Archenia, who was fighting Susan. "I will avenge you my love!" She shouted as she notched an arrow to her bow.

Susan rushed forward and sliced the bow and Archenia. The bow was destroyed and the princess started sparking.

"I'm sorry...my love! Don't...worry will be...together...soon!" Gasped Archenia as she fell to the ground and exploded!

Mondo staggered to his feet fuming!

"You ruined my family and my empire! I will destroy you if the last thing I ever do!" He roared as he charged forward swinging his staff.

"I'm putting an end to this." Said Tommy as his fist started glowing red.

Mondo swung his staff. Tommy ducked it and threw a punch with his red glowing fist and smashed it right through Mondo's chest! Mondo dropped his staff as he started sparking. Tommy yanked his fist out of Mondo.

"I...lost!" Said Mondo as he fell backwards onto the ground. He crown fell off his head and he exploded!

"My king!" Screamed Venjix as he rushed forward.

Zad and Rachel stepped forward and fired a combined magical burst at Venjix and destroyed the machine general. The Machine Empire was gone.

The Space Rangers and Galaxy Rangers were locked in combat with the Psycho Rangers. Psycho Pink was really going after Karone! Ecliptor saw this and charged forward to aid his daughter. Darkonda and a few Quantrons appeared before.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you come to your daughters aid and have a little happy reunion." Said Darkonda.

"Out of my way!" Roared Ecliptor as he slashed the Quantrons and hit Darkonda with an eye beam.

Darkonda was sent flying and landed several yards away. Ecliptor ran forward. He saw Psycho Pink knock Krone down and come in for the kill!

"Get away from her!" Roared Ecliptor as he spun Psycho Pink around and slashed her with her sword sending her flying!

Ecliptor bent down to help Karone up.

"Are you alright my daughter?" He asked.

"I am now that your here. Thanks for saving me agin." Said Karone.

"Your welcome my princess." Said Ecliptor.

"We'll isn't this touching! The two of you get to see each other one more time before you die!" Laughed Darkonda as he and Psycho Pink staggered to their feet.

Suddenly Psycho Red came flying in and landed on his back next to Darkonda and Psycho Pink. Psychos Red staggered to his feet. Andros walked up and stood next to Karone and Ecliptor.

"It's time we took you down once and for all!" Declared Andros.

The two sides charged forward. Psycho Red swung at Andros with his sword. Karone dodged a punch from Psycho Pink and rolled over to Andros. She pulled out her blaster and fired several shots into Psycho Red's chest knocking him back. Psycho Pink charged at Karone, but Andros leaped into the air and delivered a flying kick sending her flying back. Darkonda charged at Ecliptor at super speed and threw a punch at him. Ecliptor caught the punch, delivered a head but to Darkonda and slashed him across the chest and sent him flying back.

"Were not done yet!" Shouted Psycho Red as he and Psycho Pink morphed into their monster forms.

Andros put on his Battlizer and faced the two monsters. He f,we into the air as the monsters fired at him with energy. It had no affect. Andros released a power energy attack at the two monsters! It slammed into them and they fell to the ground and exploded.

Andros took off the the Battlizer and joined Karone and Ecliptor as they surrounded Darkonda. The bounty hunter looked at all three of his most hated enemies. Karone charged forward and sliced him!

"That was for kidnapping and brainwashing me!" She shouted.

Andros charged forward and sliced Darkonda!

"That was for kidnapping my sister and for all the times you attacked me and my fiends!" He shouted.

Ecliptor grasped his sword with both hands and sliced Darkonda!

"That was for all the dishonorable things you ever did!" He shouted.

Darkonda fell to his knees sparking.

"CURSE YOU ALL!" He screamed as he fell on his face and exploded into a giant fireball.

"It's done. I finally had my revenge." Said Ecliptor.

Karone and Andros patted him on the shoulder.

"Good to have you on our side." Said Andros.

"It feels good to fight alongside honorable warriors." Said Ecliptor as he looked at Andros then Karone. "You did me proud my daughter." He said to Karone.

"Thank you." Said Karone as she hugged Ecliptor and Ecliptor hugged her back.

The rest of the Psycho Rangers were being doubled teamed by the Space and Galaxy Rangers. The Psycho Rangers transformed desperately transformed into their monster firms, but were still be defeated by the rangers team work. In the shadows Deviot watched this with growing concern.

"Time to make a tactical retreat." He said as he started to walk away.

"Going somewhere traitor?" Said a voice directly behind Deviot!

Something grabbed Deviot from behind and slammed and slammed him into a wall. Deviot was then spun around and found himself facing Villamax! The noble warrior delivered a few power punches to Deviot's face and then threw him to the ground.

"Villamax please have mercy!" Begged Deviot.

"Why should I show someone like you mercy? You betrayed me and Trakeena! You ended up corrupting her mind! In the Underworld you told lies about me to Scorpius and had me hunted! There will be no mercy for someone as vile and treacherous as you! You have absolutely no honor!" Roared Villamax.

Deviot shot to his feet and started firing his blasters at Villamax! The nobel warrior charged forward deflecting and dodging laser blast! One shot missed his head by only an inch! Deviot panicked and tried to runaway, but Villamax was upon him slicing him several times!

"A nobel warriors dies once! A treacherous coward dies a thousand times!" Roared Villamax as he stabbed his sword through Deviot's chest!

"CURSE...YOU! YOU...RUINED EVERYTHING!" Gasped Deviot as Villamax pulled his sword out of the robots chest.

Deviot fell to the ground and exploded!

The rangers combined their powers and destroyed the Psycho Rangers! Scorpius and Trakeena charged in with their Stingwingers and Ghouls. They were joined by the Quantrons.

"I will destroy you all!" Shouted Scorpius as he and his forces charged forward.

The rangers delt with the foot soldiers, while Leo ran towards their evil leaders. Scorpius wrapped one of his tentacles around Leo and lifted him off the ground. Trakeena stood before the bound Leo with her sword raised above her head.

"It time to finally take my revenge Red Ranger!" She laughed as she prepared to swing her sword.

A strong hand shot out and grabbed her sword arm!

"Who dares interfere?" Demanded Trakeena as she turned her head around and saw Villamax.

"Hello my former student." Said Villamax.

"What are you doing you traitor?" Demanded Trakeena as she tried to brake free from Villamax's grip.

"I'm simply trying to keep you from throwing away what's left of your honor. Really striking down an enemy whose in a position he can't really fight back. How disgraceful. I thought I taught you better then that." Said Villamax.

"I thought you never fought students." Said Trakeena.

"I'm not fighting. I'm disciplining." Said Villamax as be kicked Trakeena's feet right out from under her.

Trakeena fell to the ground and landed hard on her back. Villamax ran forward and sliced the tentacle holding Leo. Scorpius screamed as his tentacle hit the ground squirming. Villamax quickly walked up to Scorpius's body and pointed his sword at the warlord's head.

"This is a one on one battle. You will not interfere." Said Villamax.

Scorpius just glared at Villamax. Leo and Trakeena circled one another.

"It's time we settled this once and for all." Said Trakeena.

"I agree." Said Leo.

The two of them charged forward. Trakeena swung her sword at Leo, who blocked it with his sword and then threw a kick at Trakeena making her stagger back. Trakeena gritted her teeth and threw a kick of her own knocking Leo back. Leo ran forward and delivered a powerful punch to Trakeena's chest knocking her back. He then delivered a slashed to her chest with her sword. Trakeena grasped her wound and glared at Leo.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!" She roared as she charged forward.

Villamax just shook his head.

"My foolish student is letting her rage take over. That will cost her this fight." He thought.

Trakeena ran forward unleashing a serious of blows with her sword. Though there were many blows they were sloppy and Leo was able to bloke them with ease. He sliced Trakeena a couple of times with his sword and knocked her to the ground. Trakeena gritted her teeth and tried to stand up, but she kept falling down.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU!" She screamed as she managed to finally stager to her feet.

She tried to lift her sword, but she just couldn't. Scorpius butted in. Villamax let him.

"That's enough Trakeena! You've proven yourself! I'll deal with the Red Ranger now." He said as he levitated towards the two fighters.

Leo gathered his Lights of Orion power and charged towards Scorpius. Trakeena stepped forward now holding her staff.

"I WILL NEVER LOSE TO YOU AGAIN!" She screamed as she unleashed a burst of energy at Leo.

Leo ran through the blast. Scorpius swung his tentacle at Leo, but he dodged it and kept running forward. His sword glowed as he sliced Trakeena and Scorpius! The two of them fell to the ground and laid next to each other.

"Father...I'm...sorry. I...failed you." Gasped Trakeena.

"No...you have...not my...daughter. You...have made...me proud." Gasped Scorpius.

"I...love you." Said Trakeena.

"And...I love...you." Gasped Scorpius as his eyes closed and he breathed one last breath.

Trakeena did the same and then both their bodies burst into golden light and disappeared.

Villamax bowed his head.

"I hope now that you find peace my student." He said silently to himself.

The rangers destroyed the last of Darkonda, Scorpius, and Trakeena's forces.

Eric and Wesley were facing off against Mutiny, Barbarax, and their crew.

Eric flew around with his Megabattle armor taking down Swabbies until he faced off against Barbarax.

"I'm going to crush you!" Shouted Barbarax as he charged forward swinging his ax.

Eric blocked the ax with one of his blades and then blasted Barbarax with the other sending him tumbling back. Eric raced forward and sliced him with one of his blades. Barbarax let out a groan as he dropped his ax and fell to his knees and exploded!

Wesley faced off against Captain Mutiny wearing his Battlizer.

"So you think you can beat old Captain Mutiny? Think again! Try this on for size!" Roared Mutiny as his hook hand morphed into a cannon and fired.

A cannonball raced towards Wesley. He raised his sword and with one quick lighting slash he sliced the cannonball in two! Mutiny gasped in amazement and took a step back. Wesley created a flaming circle and launched it at Mutiny! It slammed into the pirate with great fore Mutiny staggered around a little.

"My...sailing days...are...over." He gaped as he fell to the ground and exploded.

Hexuba was fighting against Master Virtuous. Hexuba shot some lightning at the good wizard, who easily deflected the attack and then created some chains out of magic and wrapped them around Hexuba. The evil sorceress struggled and screamed as she tried to break free. Master Virtuous fired some lightning of his own and destroyed Hexuba!

Diabolico, Loki, and Vypra were facing off against Olympius.

"You three think you can beat me? Don't make me laugh!" Said Olympius.

"Don't get to cocky. There's enough battle experience between the three of use here to wipe you out a hundred times." Said Diabolico.

Olympius flew forward swinging his staff at Diabolico. The gold demon blocked the swing with his own staff and backhanded Olympius! The prince stumbled back. He glared at Diabolico and started firing energy attacks at him. Diabolico ran to the side dodging the attacks.

"You should really pat attention to the battlefield." Said a voice next to Olympius.

The prince turned around to see Loki charging forward with his staff. Loki slammed his staff into Olympius knocking the breath out of him and making him stumble back.

"You really are a novice when it comes to strategy in battle." Said Vypra as she appeared behind Olympius and sliced his back.

Olympius screamed as he stumbled forward. He unleashed several energy attacks trying to hit his tormentors, but Loki and Vypra flew out of the way. Diabolico suddenly appeared in front of Olympius and knocked his staff away with a swing of his staff.

"You still a a pathetic creature who relies more on power then strategy. He rule with fear instead of respect. You earned what you had because of your mother. I earned through several years of hard work and training." Said Diabolico as he knocked Olympius to the ground with a swing of his staff.

Olympius staggered to his feet fuming. Never before had he ever felt this angry and humiliated.

"I am the son of Queen Bansheera. Heir to the demon army! I demand respect! I will force you all to bow before me and then I will kill you all!" Screamed Olympius as he charged forward screaming a battle cry.

"You still don't get it." Said Diabolico as he, Loki, and Vypra combined energy attacks and launched them at Olympius!

The blast hit Olympius with tremendous force. The prince staggered towards the three rebel demons.

"I am...the...prince! I...can't...die...like..this!" Gasped Olympius as he fell to the ground and exploded!

"Even in death your still a fool." Said Diabolico as he and his comrades charged a group of Batlings and Tengas.

Jindrax, Toxica, and Juggelo were fighting Mandilok.

"I will devour you!" Shouted Mandilok as he charged forward waving his knife and fork.

Jindrax and Juggelo blocked his weapons with their swords. Toxica charged in and swung her staff at Madilok and knocked out several of his teeth from the mouth on his chest and sent him crashing to the ground.

"That was for using me as a shield!" Shouted Toxica.

Mandilok staggered to his feet he looked to his sides to see Jindrax and Juggelo standing a few yards away on either side from him. The two of them started juggling knifes their knives and hit Mandilok several times with them! Toxica released a powerful burst of energy at Mandilok and hit him!

"I...taste...defeat!" Said Mandilok as he fell to the ground and exploded.

The rebel orgs went to fight a bunch of Putrids.

Merrick and Zen-Aku were fighting Nayzor who was in his regular form. The two warriors charged Nayzor.

"I will not be destroyed again!" Shouted Nayzor as he threw his fan blade at them.

Merrick swatted the fan out of the air as Nayzor transformed into his super form and took flight. Zen-Aku leaped into the air and flew towards Nayzor. He punched Nayzor several times in the face and chest. He then slammed a kick into Nayzor's head and sent the org general crashing into the ground.

"That was for the mind control." Said Zen-Aku as he landed on the ground.

Nayzor changed back into his normal form and started backpedaling away from Merrick and Zen-Aku. Nayzor shot to his feet and tried to blast them with energy. The two warriors slashed their swords and hit Nayzor!

"NOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" Screamed Nayzor as he fell to the ground and exploded.

Merrick and Zen-Aku charged at a group of Puttrids.

Goldar, Rito, and Elgar were fighting against Retinx. The org general starched his arms out and grabbed Goldar and Rito. Elgar ran forward and stiched the long arms off! Retinx screamed as his arms fell off! Goldar and Rito combined their powers into an energy blast and destroyed Retink! The three of them went to join the rest of the heroes.

Queen Bansheera was looking around in shook. Her forces were being utterly destroyed by the Rangers and the resistance. Carter appeared in his Battlizer Armor.

"It's time I put an end to you!" He shouted as he fired an energy blast at Bansheera.

Bansheera managed to dodge the blast, but the explosion from it managed to hit her and knock her to the ground. Bansheera staggered to her feet and took to the air.

"Your not getting away that easily!" Shouted Diabolico as he, Loki, and Vypra flew forward and slashed her with their weapons.

Bansheera fell to the ground with a thud. She staggered to her feet and looked around. She didn't see any of her forces left! She looked to see the Lightspeed Rangers along with Diabolico and his allies were marching towards her.

Master Org found himself fighting Cole wearing his Battlizer Armor. The two locked hands and grappled with one another.

"You can not defeat me!" Shouted Master Org.

"Yes I can!" Shouted Cole as he kicked Master Org back.

Master Org pulled out his Nexus Blade and charged forward swinging. Cole dodged out of the way.

"Cole catch!" Shouted Taylor as she and the other Wild Force threw Cole their weapons which were already put together to form the Jungle Blade.

Cole caught the blade and added his weapon to it to complete the Jungle Blade.

"Thanks guys!" He shouted as he charged forward and swung the blade at Master Org.

Master Org blocked with his Nexus Blade. Sparks flew off the two blades. There was a cracking sound and the Nexus Blade shattered to pieces!

"Impossible!" Shouted Master Org as he starred at his destroyed blade.

Cole charged forward and hit Master Org with the Jungle Blade sending him flying back. Master Org landed on his back next to Queen Bansheera. He staggered to his feet and saw that all his forces were defeated. The Wild Force Rangers moved in with their allies.

The Lightspeed Rangers, the Wild Force Rangers, and their demon and org allies combined their energies and launched a combined attack at the two magical villains.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Bansheera and Master Org as they blew up in a tremendous explosion!

In space Dark Specter watched from his astroid throne as the last of his forces were destroyed. He felt his body heat up with as his anger grew.

"Those wretched Power Rangers and their allies have ruined my plans for the last time! I will destroy them all myself!" Roared Dark Specter as he got off his throne and flew towards Earth.

In the city the rangers and their allies were cheering for victory, except for Ecliptor, Andros, and Karone.

"This fight isn't over. Dark Specter stills remains." Said Ecliptor.

"What do you think his going to do?" Asked Karone.

"I don't know, but I think were fixing to find out!" Said Andros as he pointed up towards the sky.

Everybody starred at the sky in horror as the sky grew dark and a enormous being descended from the sky. It was Dark Specter himself!

Havoc regain consciousness and looked up in amazement as Dark Specter descended.

"Greetings Power Rangers, some of my former minions, and those I don't know. I am Dark Specter ruler of all evil. I have come to punish you all for destroying my forces." Boomed Dark Specter as he landed on the ground and towered over everyone.

"We will never surrender to you!" Shouted Andros.

"We will stop you here and now!" Shouted Ecliptor.

All the rangers and their allies launched energy attacks attacks at Dark Specter! The energy slammed into Dark Specter in a fiery explosion and he was covered in an enormous cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Dark Specter stood there completely unharmed!

"No way!" Shouted Leo in shock.

Dark Specter laughed and released an enormous energy wave from his body that knocked everyone to the ground.

"You fools can not defeat me! It was only luck and the work of a traitor that I was destroyed last time! This time I will destroy you all!" Laughed Dark Specter.

"We will never give up! We will defeat you!" Shouted Andros as he staggered to his feet.

"I fight on the side of good now! I will not let you have your way!" Roared Ecliptor as he stood up.

One by one all the rangers and their allies stood up. Everybody who could fly took to the air and attacked Dark Specter from above. Everybody else attacked Dark Specter from the ground. Ecliptor decided to go to the top floor of a nearby bui,ding and attack Dark Specter from there. He raced up the stairs until he was on the roof of the building. Dark Specter stood nearby swatting at his attackers, his head about level with the building. Ecliptor griped his sword with both hands and charged forward shouting a battle cry.

"Dark Specter it is time you suffer my revenge!" He shouted as he leaped off the building and towards Dark Specter's face.

The monarch of all evil turned to Ecliptor as he flew towards his face! The eyes of Dark Specter widen as Ecliptor stabbed Dark Specter right in the eye with his sword!

Fire bursted out of Dark Specter's eye as it exploded! Ecliptor went flying off, but Andros flew by and caught him. Dark Specter stumbled around grasping his eye. He lost his balance and crashed to the ground. The Rangers and their allies and blasted Dark Specter with their combined energy! This time the attack seemed to have more of an affect on Dark Specter. He stumbled to his feet his body covered in wounds. He glared at everyone with his one remaining eye.

"I'm going to destroy you all! You will suffer my vengeance for a thousand years before I let any of you die!" Roared Dark Specter.

"I will not allow that." Said a voice from above.

The dark clouds parted and a glowing blue light appeared in the sky. A blue bald head appeared in the sky.

"Zordon!" Gasped Andros.

"You! That's not possible! You were destroyed! You sacrificed yourself to save the universe years ago!" Shouted Dark Specter.

"I did, but my spirit will always live on in all the good in the universe. I have returned to save the universe from your evil." Said Zordon as he released an enormous ball of pure blue energy at Dark Specter.

Dark Specter screamed in pain as he felt his flames start to die out. His body started to turn from black to grey.

"NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Screamed Dark Specter.

"Rangers and all of you who have chosen the path of good strike now and finish Dark Specter off once and for all. The universe is in your hands." Said Zordon as he disappeared.

The Rangers and their allies gathered all their energy and formed it into a giant golden ball of energy. They threw it at Dark Specter. The energy ball raced at Dark Specter with tremendous speed.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Dark Specter was enveloped in the energy ball.

It exploded into a bright golden light! When the light cleared there was no sign of Dark Specter!

General Havoc starred in shock.

"They actual beat him." He said in disbelief.

The Rangers and their allies cheered in victory. The war was over.

To be continued.


	32. Chapter 32 Afterwards

Monster Heroes  
Chapter 32 Afterwards  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

The Rangers and their allies were cheering in victory. Divona and Elgar were standing next to each other cheering, when Havoc staggered towards them.

"Hey uncle Havoc. We won!" He shouted.

"I know muttered." Muttered Havoc.

He picked up his sword and pointed the blade towards his chest preparing to stab it! Divona saw this and quickly used her magic to stop freeze Havoc's arms to keep him from stabbing himself.

"What are you doing?" Shouted Divona with concern.

"I'm ending my existence! There's no longer a point to go on. All my resources and allies are gone." Said Havoc sadly.

"Don't say that uncle! You still got me an auntie D." Said Elgar.

"Your right you still have people, who care about you. There's no reason to throw your life away." Pleaded Divona.

"I'm evil. I've been evil my whole life. I can't change that." Said Havoc.

"That's not true. I used to think the same thing and now I'm fighting alongside the Rangers." Said Elgar

"That's true. You can change sides. You don't have to be evil." Said Divona.

Havoc was stunned.

"Alright you convinced me. I'll try being good." He said.

Divona released him and Havoc put his sword up. The three of them joined the rest of the heroes.

Zad, Rachel, and Master Vitreous were hanging out with Rito.

"Man it feels good to be with you guys again!" Said Rito.

"I have to admit it's good to see you again." Said Zad.

"So your all human and on the side of good now. That's great." Said Rito as he called all his family members in for a group hug.

For some reason Rito felt a warm sensation in his chest. A bright light enveloped him! When it disappeared everybody gasped. Where Rito once stood there was a man wearing an army uniform. The man starred at his hands confused.

"I'm human!" He shouted in amazement.

His family members went up and embraced him with tears in their eyes. Finster, Squatt, and Baboo. Stood on the side cheering and clapping at the happy scene.

Goldar and Susan were standing side by side.

"You know I've always loved you." Said Goldar.

"I love you to." Said Susan.

The two of them faced one another and kissed. Goldar felt a warm sensation. He was then enveloped in a flash of light. Susan gasped in Goldar's place stood a man in gold armor, who for some reason still had a monkey tail.

"We'll this is different, but I like it!" Said the man as he and Susan embraced and kissed.

Ecliptor stood with Andros and Karone.

"It's good to see you again." Said Karone.

"It is good to see you my daughter. You have made me very proud with your choices and your skills in combat." Said Ecliptor.

"I had a really good teacher and father figure." Said Karone as she smiled at Ecliptor.

"Thank you." Said Ecliptor.

"So, now that the United Alliance of Evil is gone what do you plan to do now?" Asked Andros.

"I do not know." Admitted Ecliptor.

"Why don't you come with us we could always use another member of the team." Said Andros.

"I'd like that. I will help you and I will atone for my past crimes." Said Ecliptor.

The Space Rangers gathered the Galaxy Rangers to head back to the Megaship. Ecliptor said goodbye to all his resistance allies. He then said goodbye to Villamax.  
The two of them pulled out their swords and put them together.

"Goodbye my fellow warrior." Said Ecliptor.

"May fortune favor you on your journey." Said Villamax.

The two of them put their swords up and shook each others hands. Leo walked up to Villamax.

"Thanks for helping me fight Trakeena and Scorpius." He said.

"It was no trouble. She was a student who needed to be taught a lesson in honor. She was a mistake of mine that needed to be dealt with." Said Villamax.

The two of them shook hands.

The two Ranger teams and Ecliptor teleported to the Megaship and flew away.

Villamax watched them go. He turned around and saw Elgar, Havoc, and Porto walking towards him.

"Hey Villamax. My uncle here changed sides. We're fixing to take our ship out into space. We're going to become a force for good and patrol the universe. You want to join us?" Said Elgar.

"That actual sounds good. I will join you." Said Villamax as he summoned Kegler over to his side and told him what they were doing.

"Oh how exciting." Cheered Kegler.

They said their goodbyes to everybody and teleported to the Subcraft and flew into space.

Diabolico, Loki, and Vypra faced the Lightspeed Rangers. Carter stepped up to the three demons.

"Thank you for your help." He said.

"It was the least we can do for all our past crimes." Said Diabolico.

The two of them shook each others hands.

"What are you going to do now?" Asked Carter.

"Were going to explore the world and find ourselves." Said Diabolico.

The three demons took to the air and disappeared.

Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica faced the Wild Force Rangers and Zen-Aku.

"We'll it was good see all you guys again." Said Jindrax.

"It was good to work together again." Admitted Merrick.

The two groups said their goodbyes. The three rebel orgs walked off into the city.

"Your going to leave with us now bro." Said Jindrax.

"Oh thanks bro." Juggelo.

"A fine addition to our little family." Said Toxica.

Tommy was lost in thought. Zad noticed and asked what he was thinking.

"What's to prevent Dark Specter from doing this all over again?" Said Tommy with concern.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Zordon's head appeared before them!

"Do not worry Tommy. I will see to it that Dark Specter and his forces do not escape from the Underworld ever agin. You and the future generations will never have to worry about the return of Dark Specter." Said Zordon.

"Thanks Zordon." Said Tommy.

"Goodbye Tommy." Said Zordon as he vanished in a flash of light.

In the Underworld Dark Specter had gathered Hexuba, Queen Bansheera, and Master Org. They were attempting to open another portal to Earth. A portal opened up and the villains tried to run through it, but as soon as they touched it they were shocked with pure energy and sent flying back!

"What is the meaning of this?" Roared Dark Specter.

Zordon appeared before the villains. He now appeared to have a body of living energy

"I have put a powerful spell on the doorways to the Underworld and the world of the living. Now those, who renounce evil can travel to the world of the living. Those with evil in their hearts can not leave the Underworld." Said Zordon.

The villains just starred in shock. Dark Specter released an angry roar.

"HOW DARE YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR JUST A SPIRIT, I'LL WIPE YOU OUT OF EXISTENCE!" The evil monarch roared as fired fireballs at Zordon.

Zordon dodged the fireballs and unleashed a powerful burst of energy at Dark Specter that knocked the giant villain down. Zordon fired another burst of energy that summoned a bunch of glowing chains around Dark Specter's arms and legs.

"Release me!" Demanded Dark Specter.

"This place will forever be your prison my old enemy." Said Zordon as he vanished in a flash of light.

Dark Specter cursed his enemy as the armies of Bansheera and Master Org started to leave the scene.

"Where are you all going?" Demanded Bansheera.

One demon stepped forward.

"Were leaving!" He shouted.

"There will be no desertion! Those who desert will be punished!" Roared Master Org.

"Oh what you going to do to us! Destroy us! We've already been destroyed. There's nothing worse you can do to use!" Shouted an org.

The two overlords and their general starred stunned as their armies left them.

"I guess were stuck here." Said Hexuba.

The group of villains just starred at the portal that stood open for a few minutes before closing.

News of this traveled around the Underworld to the various villains. Some managed to cope with it.

King Mondo and Prince Gasket made peace with one another and shared the Machine Empire.

Captain Mutiny and Rygog joined forces and ended up taking over Goldar's old fort.

Some beings in the Underworld were to happy to hear the news. Darkonda and Deviot found themselves surrounded by Stingwingers and the Psycho Rangers.

"It's time for a little pay back." Said Psycho Red.

"Make them suffer!" Shouted Trakeena standing next to her father on a nearby hill.

Darkonda and Deviot managed to break through the Stingwingers and run like crazy into the Underworld with the Psychos and Scorpius's forces behind them. Trakeena and Scorpius followed. They had all the time in the world.

On Earth the purified villains along with Finster, Squatt, and Baboo were loading up in Master Vitreous knight ship. They all waved good bye to Tommy and the other Rangers before taking off. Tommy watched as the Wild Force Rangers handed their morphers to Merrick.

"I'll make sure these get back to Princess Shayla." He said as he and Zen-Aku said goodbye and walked away.

Tommy looked at all the Rangers as they walked off. It had been a long and hard fought battle, but in the end good had triumphed. Tommy looked up at the sky and smiled. The future was looking bright. He walked off to his car and drove off. The world and the universe were at peace.

The End.


End file.
